situaciones inesperadas, momentos oportunos
by Adri BC
Summary: bella es una chica rutinaria q se muda a san diego, donde su hermano Emmett, en donde la vida le cambiara drasticamente con un viejo amigo...*TODOS HUMANOS* E/B COMPLETADO
1. castigo con alice

_DISCLAIMER: _todos los persojanes le pertenecen a LA GENIO Y MI ADORADA STEPHENIE MEYER...

____________________________________________________________________________________

-por favor Mike, solo quiero un helado –bufé con irritación, en realidad Mike me estaba sacando de quicio.

-no yo te lo compro

-entonces ve, tengo sed

-no, es que no quiero dejarte sola

-entonces vamos los dos

-Bella, te digo que ese hombre te mira raro y no quisiera…

-¿sabes qué?, olvídalo –suspire enojada, no sé a qué horas se me ocurrió empatarme con Mike, es tan…tan… ¿_celopata_? -de la nada surgió la sobre-excitada-voz de Alice… a lo que escuche mi nombre de lejos…

-Bella, bella, ya levántate o llegaras tarde

-¡¿QUÉ?! QUE HORA ES –me levante tan rápido que no mire por donde iba y caí de la cama…

-la 6:00 am

Vi como Rosalie sonreía, yo no le veía lo gracioso y ensancho mas su sonrisa al ver mi cara de confusión…la mire buscando respuestas.

-Emmett tiene razón

-¿en qué? –inquirí levantándome del suelo

-hablas en sueños –ella volvió a sonreír

-¿hace cuanto estas hay? –dije avergonzada sabiendo mi mal y costumbre habito…mi madre siempre me lo dijo.

-la escena completa de un celopata

Ella rio sonoramente, pero antes de reclamarle, se oyeron unas bocinas desde afuera…Emmett, ambas sin querer suspiramos.

-vale cámbiate, abajo esta el desayuno y no llegues tarde o te castigaran…

-… y Emmett no me recogerá, entendido

-vaya cuñada, estas al tanto

-si –corte de una vez, quería estar sola un rato

-adiós

Sin más la belleza encarnada salió de mi habitación, Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado hace 3 años y yo me vine a vivir con ellos hace un año…cuando me gradué de forks con Alice, y mientras conseguía un trabajo para pagar mi apartamento, rose y Emmett me pidieron que me quedara…pero en verdad ya era hora de conseguir mi propio lugar, cada viernes era noche de ''_caza_'' y los sonidos en las paredes eran cada vez más agudos…y hoy no iba a ser la excepción…suspire frustrada, prometí llegar temprano a la universidad y dejarles la casa libre de ''_Bellas_'' y eso supondría pasar una noche con Alice, mi amiga de infancia, mi pequeño tormento y no es que no la quisiera pero Alice es una de esas amigas que no aceptan un no como respuestas y hacen lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiera a costa de lo que sea…

Ella era la mejor duende a la que había que temer, me engullí una tostada y un jugo de naranja y me dirigí al primer destino del día…la universidad. _Como si tuviera mucha diversidad_.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, al fin apareces chiquilla

-guarda…esa…exi…ta…cion –apenas pude articular para respirar y zafarme el estrangulador abrazo de la duendecilla

-hay lo siento –Alice me soltó y yo respire varias bocanadas de aire – ¿qué tienes para hoy?

-me quedare en tu casa –suspire resignada…eso simplemente significaba…

-¡**NOCHE DE MODA**!

-calma Alice, me resigno hacerlo, ¿es que nunca vas a cambiar?

-no, aparte agradece, te librare de un viernes de tu celopata novio

-sí, si gracias

-y me acompañaras al aeropuerto –mire a Alice con suspicacia, en sus ojos había un brillo nada natural…

-¿Por qué no vas tú sola?

-hay Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Edward?, el niño con anteojos, acné, desgarbado

-sí, sí, sí, sí, no lo llames así, es mi mejor amigo y prometimos ir las dos…-me quede en shock, si que prometimos ir a buscarlo cuando se viniera… -se vendrá, ¿cierto?

-si –ella sonrió expectante, aun no conocía el porqué de su malicia en la mirada –después de clases vamos

-no hay problema –me fui a mi aula, yo estudiaba periodismo y Alice diseño de modas, en el San Diego State University…entre al aula y me prepare para mi estudio policiaco.

-hola amor

-hola Mike –el me abrazo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue quitármelo disimuladamente de encima antes de vomitármelo

- ¿como estas?

-bien, gracias –me senté a esperar al profesor, lo que últimamente se me hacia eterno

-¿y porque contestas así?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿estás enferma?

-no Mike, estoy perfectamente, es solo que estaré con Alice toda la noche

-sabes que siempre puedes cambiar de parecer –vi como estaba el acoso en sus ojos, quería reírme pero luego sentí una oleada de asco

-no Mike gracias, aparte hoy iremos a buscar a su hermano… -oops mala idea haberlo dicho…_muy mala idea_

- ¿a quién?

-a mi mejor amigo, a su hermano

- ¿son 2? –la histeria empezaba a subirme alarmantemente

-Mike es uno solo, sabes que conozco a Alice desde que tengo memoria

-y… ¿a qué hora iras? –lo mire envenenadamente y se cayó automáticamente, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por los contantes acosos celopatas de Mike sin sentido, hasta que Alice vino a mi rescate…

-¿nos vamos? –dijo ella saltando de emoción, eso me hizo reír pero a la vez dudar

-sí, dame un segundo y recojo mis libros

-Alice… -Mike se coloco detrás mío para hablar con Alice – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-umm… ya la estás haciendo –dijo ella ''inocentemente''

-es enserio –oí como carraspeaba y seguía -¿Cómo es tu hermano?

-¿ah? –vi como Alice abría los ojos como platos y pensé que lo describiría tal y como lo recordaba pero no…- bueno es alto, hermoso, ojos verdes, piel pálida, no usa lentes…

-Alice vámonos –la tome por el brazo pero alguien me tomo por el brazo…Mike.

-tú no vas a ningún lado –dijo serio y yo reprimí una sonrisa

-¡¿Por qué?! Ves lo que has hecho Alice, para que mientes –dije furiosa

-¿yo cuando te he mentido Isabella? –Alice se reía de mi desgraciado novio y yo entrecerré los ojos respirando fuertemente.

-**MIKE ES TODA UN FARSA, EDWARD CULLEN NO ES ASI, ES DESGARBADO, CON ACNE, CON LENTES**- respire de nuevo.

-entonces te acompaño

-per…per

-déjalo ya Bella –soltó una inquietante Alice

-pero Alice… -ella me cayó con un guiño que lo único q hizo fue confundirme más…

**********

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, aunque no era temporada de vacaciones, había mucha gente de aquí allá, Mike no se despegaba ni un segundo de mí y Alice solo saltaba de emoción con un cartel que decía **E. CULLEN**., decidí no darle mucha importancia y pensar que su emoción se debía a la llegada de su hermano…

-¡EDWARD POR AQUÍ! –Alice movía frenéticamente la mano hacia ambos lados

-¿en donde esta? –pregunte mirando hacia el frente sin encontrar aquel chico de la secundaria, pero un hombre extremadamente guapo se acercaba hacia nosotros…_peligrosamente guapo_…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ahahha hola bueno me llamo adriana...(_ya deben saberlo_) y vale es mi primer escrito, oh por Dios si les gusta diganmelo, o si no, si me abuchean o me ..._felicitan...? muhaha_ y bueno sus reviews seran de muxa ayuda...aparte tengo buena caligrafia *.* jeje besos

Y entoncesel león se enamoro de la oveja  
-Que oveja tan estupida!!  
-Que león tan morboso y masoquista


	2. ¿celos?

**DISCLAIMER:** esto le pertenece exclusivamente a meyer...si hasta edward U.U

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¿Celos?**

**BELLA POV**

Mire a Alice y ella cada vez daba más saltitos a medida que se acercaba el hombre hermoso…_exageradamente hermoso_. Mike en cambio mostraba menos empatía y parecía realmente molesto, yo en cambio volví a mirar aquel hombre para reparar en el…

-¡EDWARD! –Alice se lanzo abrazarlo y el tambaleo, yo estaba realmente sorprendida, el chico menudo, desgarbado, con mucho acné, lentes…demasiado grandes para su cara en ese entonces, ojos verdes como la esmeralda, piel pálida igual a la mía, sus labios estaban rojos y…_carnosos_, era el mismísimo dios helénico…todo lo malo despareció en el…TODO.

-Bella, Bella, despierta ya, es que acaso ¿te embobaste? –la voz de Mike me saco de mi ensoñación, estaba furioso por el tono de su voz.

-¿Edward? –apenas pude susurrar y el simplemente asintió sonriendo de una manera torcida, haciendo que flaquearan mis piernas.

-¿para mí no hay saludo? –no supe cómo interpretar sus palabras, creo que todo lo que pensaba se me borro de la mente… ¿Cómo pudo pasar?...espabile varias veces y le di la mano, aunque yo quería abrazarlo.

-hola Edward –sonreí y pude sentir como el calor en mis mejillas subía espeluznantemente…hasta que oí el carraspeo de Mike y me solté de su mano.

-bueno adiós Mike, Bella se va con nosotros TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA así que no la llames cada 5 minutos porque sabes que estará conmigo –Alice…_bendita sea Alice entre todos los duendes_, suspire.

-adiós Bella –Mike le dio una mirada envenenada a Alice y se giro hacia mí para darme… ¿un beso?

-adiós Mike –me gire levemente para que no llegara a mis labios, creo que si quería enfermarme, simplemente llamaba a Mike y tenía una gripe estomacal…

-¿Qué?, ¿NO QUIERES BESAR A TU NOVIO? –el empezó a gritar en medio del gentío

-basta Mike, escenas de celos no, ahora no –suplique en lo más profundo, entonces Alice me cogió del brazo y me llevo hacia el parqueadero, seguidas de Edward –gracias Alice –susurre.

-es hora de que pienses como lo vas a terminar

-no hay mot…

-no me vengas con que no hay motivos, ¿no te basta con que sea un celopata?

-¡ALICE!

Ambas nos detuvimos al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Edward, nos volvimos hacia el que parecía un poco serio.

-¿sí? –Chillo Alice enojada, yo en cambio veía como Mike se acercaba hacia nosotras echando chispas – ¿Edward no te puedes ir solo?

-no, te has mudado tantas veces que se te olvido darme la dirección, aparte no vengo solo…

Varias cosas pasaron tan rápido, Mike me tomo por el brazo tan bruscamente que caí pero me ayudo a levantarme sin pedirme disculpas, alcance a ver las caras de Alice, Edward y supuse que el rubio que estaba a su lado era Jasper…

-**EXPLICAME INMEDIATAMENTE QUE FUE ESO**

-¿Qué fue qué? –dije fastidiada

-**ISABELLA**

-**NO ME LLAMES ASI** –me solté de un tirón – y ni se te ocurra espiarme Mike newton, estaré todo el fin de semana con Alice.

Me di media vuelta y camine tan rápido como pude sin caerme, limpiando mis traicioneras lágrimas

-vámonos –fue lo único que dije al entrar al porche amarillo que nos esperaba en la entrada

*******

-vamos Bella póntelo

-enserio Alice, ¿no puede ser mañana? Tienes sábado y domingo y ya estoy cansada.

-no, o te lo pones o te lo pongo, mañana hay compras

-¡¿Qué?!

-como escuchaste

-eres el duende mas terrorífico que hay en esta tierra

-lose, ahora cámbiate que iré por unos chocolates calientes y espero verte lista

Gruñí, ella no se daba por vencido, pero yo tampoco, me coloque mi pijama, un short y blusa de tirantas, descalza me escabullí de su habitación y rápidamente me metí en la que estaba al frente.

Todo estaba oscuro, excepto algunos pedazos alumbrados por la luz lunar, se veía claramente una pared de vidrio y el paisaje era hermoso, hipnotizada por la vista no me di cuenta que mis pies andaban sin mi orden y como era obvio…tropecé, gatee hasta encontrar la cama y me acomode en ella…hasta encontrarme con los brazos de Morfeo.

Creo que tuve otra pesadilla con Mike, en donde entrabamos a una disco pero luego salimos a los 5 minutos, por el simple hecho de que no aguantaba la mirada de esos hombres…patético, pero inmediatamente otro rostro lo reemplazo, era Edward y era extremadamente hermoso, eso debería ser ilegal, alce mi mano para tocar su aparente suave y tersa piel pero sentí un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo.

-¡AUCH!

-vaya, al fin despiertas –dijo Alice limándose las uñas, mientras recibía el sol en el balcón de su habitación –pensé que tendría que llamar a Mike

-eso no es gracioso –me levante en un intento de disimular el dolor físico -¿Qué hora es?

-las siete de la mañana

-¿y cómo rayos fue que termine aquí?, pensé que había dormido en otra habitación

-mmm… gracias a tu pequeña habilidad para escabullirte, caíste en la cama Edward

-¡¿Qué?!

-el te trajo hasta aquí –Alice no se alarmo en decir aquello mientras yo si

-oh Dios mío debo ir a pedirle disculpas –me sonroje al instante mientras ella reía

Salí rápidamente de la habitación sin prestar atención a lo que Alice me decía…

-¿Edward?

-pasa

Al abrir la puerta, vi una de las escenas más desbordante de mi vida, era la perfecta figura helénica, Edward estaba sin camisa y apenas tenía un pantalón vaquero puesto, todo en mi mente se borro y mi único impulso fue abalanzarme sobre el pero de alguna manera resistí la tentación al oír su preocupada voz…

-¿Bella estas bien? –se acerco un poco a mí y me paso la mano por delante varias veces

-¿eh?...ah sí, sí, lo siento Edward -no sabía que me estaba pasando, ¿Cómo era que pasaba?, respire profundamente y continúe –siento haber entrado así a tu habitación ayer, pero Alice es demasiado acosadora

-no las acepto

-¡¿Por qué?! –abrí rápidamente los ojos en busca de una explicación

-Bella nos conocemos desde pequeños y no me parece que querer escapar de las garras de Alice sea motivo para pedirme disculpas

El sonrió al igual que yo y el impulso salió de nuevo pero esta vez no lo reprimí

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijimos ambos a la vez y me sonroje al instante, me solté de sus brazos, aunque con pesar no quería –enserio no quiero ir de compras con la monstruo , ella me tortura –susurre sabiendo cuan roja debía de estar mi cara y el rio guturalmente

-te invito a cine

-¿ya? –dije segura de no haber escuchado bien

-dentro de unas horas

- ¿y Alice?

-confía en mi

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA vaya me alegro que les haya gustado tanto el cap 1, entonces como no regalarles el segundo cap. aparte tengo la inspiracion a flor de piel... gracias por sus reviews me alientan a seguir...wiii vamos por los 15 *.* (no es muxo pedir entiendanme) jaja besos

PD: claro q el baboso de Mike no quedara con bella pero tampoco quedara inpune por haberse metido con la joya de _nuestro querido y amado_ Edward

PD: claro sakura viva ED AND BELLS **

PD2:kokoro no fue nada facil averiguar como subir esto t lo juro, me dio media tarde UFF U.U...gracias por leer ¨.¨

PD3: el proximo cap es el punto d vista d Edward...asi para q sea mas amena y divertida la historia...

nos vemos en esta semana..._No sientas vergüenza. Si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo"_


	3. Esto apenas empieza

**DISCLAIMER: estos personajes son de meyer...la historia (**_y Edward_**) MIO**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Esto apenas empieza**

**Edward POV**

Me bañe rápidamente y baje a la cocina, Jasper estaba leyendo calmadamente el periódico, cogí unos panecillos y café y los comí sin prisa…

-buenos días

-buenos días –dijo el sin despegar la vista de la hoja

-Jasper necesito un favor –dije sin rodeos

-cuenta

-necesito estar con bella hoy, la invite a cine pero hay un cabo suelto

- ¿ah?, explícate –termine de beber mi café y respire profundo

-Alice

-entiendo

-¿la invito para ir ambos?, claro tu hermana, es mi placer oculto –enarque las cejas ante aquel comentario

-evita decir eso enfrente de mi

-creo que es lo justo después de aguantar tus noches de Bella

-Jasper…

-un año entero Edward…_un gran año_

-está bien, tienes mi permiso, pero no la lastimes –sabia que me venía pidiendo permiso hace mucho para hacerse novio de Alice

-no lo hare –él se alejo hacia la habitación que compartíamos pero luego se devolvió – gracias

-de nada… -Alice entro seguidamente pero no sin antes saludar de beso en la mejilla a Jasper…pero que rápido avanzan estos.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo

-que pasa Alice –me prepare para el reclamo pero por su expresión era otra cosa

-Bella necesitara un hombro hoy

- ¿ah?- dije confundido

-Edward, ella se enterara de todo hoy… Mike… no quise decirte nada pero no quiero que cometas locuras, se que la amas y…

-Alice para, para, no entiendo nada de lo que hablas acaso es otra de tus… -la miro despectivo, ella nunca fallaba en sus '_'visiones''_, y preciso asiente en silencio como si fuera a ocurrir la más grandes de las tragedias.

- ¿Mike la engaña? –fue lo único que pude articular, la sangre me empezó a hervir de la pura ira, esa si se las cobraría…_demasiado cobarde…presa fácil_

-Edward –oí el chillido de Alice que me sostenía de las manos…estaba rasgando la camisa

-Alice, iremos a cine hoy

-de acuerdo, cambiare a Bella

- y tu iras con Jazz –dije yéndome a mi habitación, Bella necesitaría de mi, mi corazón palpito con fuerza, era la primera oportunidad hacia mi joya, _mi bella_…

*****

-estas hermosa –Bella lucia una blusa azul…_como se me hacia agua la boca_

-gracias –ella apenas pudo susurrar y sin esperar, sus mejillas ya tenían ese tono rosa, ella no había cambiado nada -¿Qué película veremos?

-mmm… no lose, esperaba que ustedes escogieran –mire Alice en busca de ayuda

-creo que te tocara elegir Jasper –dijo ella juguetona

-ok, que sea _Crosshairs_

-pues que sea eso –Bella sonreia de forma despreocupada, como me gustaría no verla llorar, siempre la vi pero de niños y lloraba por cualquier cosa pero esto era diferente.

Mientras Alice y Jasper compraban soda y palomitas Bella y yo nos sentamos lo más alejados de la pantalla, donde era un poco más solitario…, la película empezó y Alice llego repleta con vasos grandes de soda y palomitas…

La película era exactamente lo que decía ser. Cuatro personas salían despedidas por los aires y otra resultaba decapitada en los títulos. La chica del asiento de delante se cubrió en ese momento los ojos con la mano y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante. El la palmeaba el hombro y de vez en cuando también se estremecía. Bella no parecía estar viendo en largometraje, tenía el rostro crispado y tenía la mirada fija en una pareja que se besaba intensamente, un poco confundido pensando que eso quería Bella, me recordé que ella tenía novio, me recompuse

Algún bombillo interno se me prendió, tenía que hacer algo porque estuviera cómoda…

-espérame un momento Bella –le susurre al oído y sentí como se estremecía

- ¿A dónde iras?

-al baño –ella asintió y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida

Encontré a uno de los encargados del cinema y le comente lo molesto que estábamos por una pareja que se besaba escandalosamente en uno de los puestos medios, el asintió y una vez lo perdí de vista me dirigí al baño a esperar a que los sacaran, algo me decía que debía esperar… momentos después se oyeron gritos y luego quejas, me asome por la puerta y el olor de Bella me golpeo la nariz tan fuerte que me sostuve del marco, enseguida Salí y más atrás iba Alice, hasta q detuve a Jasper.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-había una pareja besándose escandalosamente y el encargado vino haber que era, y eran nada más y nada menos que Mike y una chica pálida de pelo castaño…

Ese estúpido se atrevió a engañarla…sin prestar atención a lo que decía Jasper me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de cine y había detenido la película y prendido las luces, Mike tenía cara de ponqué y una chica que no reconocí estaba a su lado abrazándolo, la rabia aumento, si eso era posible…

-¡MIKE! –me abalance sobre él con el puño alzado, dispuesto a pegarle tan duro como fuera posible…pero no fui capaz –no te metas jamás con Bella –me di media vuelta cuando oí…

-¡COBARDE! –oí como grito y me volví hacia el sin compasión –ELLA JAMAS SERA TUYA, JAMAS

-te lo advertí –sin remordimiento alguno le pegue en toda la cara haciéndolo sangrar y antes de darle de nuevo tenia los brazos de Jasper agarrándome fuertemente los mío.

-déjalo Edward, el no vale la pena, míralo –estaba inconsciente, le escupí con asco y nos fuimos de allí

*****

Alice decidió dejarme sola con Bella y se fue con Jazz, Bella estaba dormida en el cuarto de Alice pero quería estar más cómodo con ella, así que la cargue cuidadosamente y la coloque en mi cama que era más grande, yo me hice a un lado simplemente para contemplarla, ella se movió hacia un lado y termino de cara hacia mi…_sencillamente hermosa_, el aroma que expedía era… _embriagador,_ y de nuevo empezó hablar en sueños…

-Mike, Mike te odio, te odio con toda mi alma…

Le acaricie la mejilla y enmudeció…luego volvió hablar

-Edward –estaba gimiendo, tal vez me… ¿_extrañaba? –_Edward donde estas, ¿Por qué te fuiste?..., no Mike, esto se acabo, aquí terminamos, eres la peor persona que conozco y no te quiero ver más… -una delgada lagrima le recorrió la mejilla, yo se la seque acariciándola, ella se estremeció, juraría por mi alma que nadie mas la haría llorar…

*****

Estaba subiendo a la habitación cuando Alice y Jasper se acercaron y me detuvieron en las escaleras, y tenían cara de felicidad…

-Edward –dijo Alice

-Edward tenemos que hablar contigo –Jasper tenía cara de risueño, algo no muy normal.

-Edward somos ¡novios!

Alice se le notaba la felicidad en la cara y su cuerpo…no dejaba de saltar mientras se colgaba del cuello de Jasper…el solo sonreía.

-felicidades, pero debo ir atender a alguien

-si claro, ya te veré de novio con Bella

-evítate esos comentarios antes de que me arrepienta Alice –sin más entre y Bella ya estaba sentada en la cama, con cara de confusión.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre termine acostada en tu cama? –yo solo pude soltar una carcajada y ella sonrió

-creo que necesitabas descansar -dije

-oh oh –imbécil no recuerdes momentos agrios, ella salió de la cama apresurada

- ¿Bella a dónde vas?

-creo… creo que he abusado de tu confianza Edward

-espera… -coloque el desayuno en la cama y me coloque dándole la espalda a la puerta, ella se cruzo de brazos –no te voy a dejar ir así como así –a pesar del sentido de mis palabras yo lo decía de las dos maneras, ella se sonrojo levemente y suspiro

-Edward ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-hacer que te olvides del patán ese

- ¿Qué olvide a quien?, Edward, ¿Qué dices?

-ayer llorabas por él, supongo que…que aun lo quieres - ¿Qué dije?, ni yo mismo me creí este cuento, vi como se colocaba roja, parecía furiosa y dispuesta a salir de aquí pero no la deje

-Edward apártate

-no

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacérmelo mas difícil?

- ¿ah?

-Edward… -no me importo lo que Bella pensara de mi, si no lo hacía me carcomerían las ganas después…y le di un pequeño beso, ella parecía ausente y lentamente su cara se torno de un rosa a un rojo fuerte hasta que vi que no respiraba…

-respira, Bella respira –ella me miro sorprendida y luego hablo

- ¿Qué has hecho? –susurro

-te bese – sin más ella cayo desmayada y la sostuve antes de que tocara el suelo, estaba claro, ella no me quería más que como un simple amigo…_amigo…que bonita iba a ser la vida de ahora en adelante._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_HOLA DE NUEVO...mmm lo siento esq no me resisto a colocar los caps...y se q ustedes tampoco asi q para ahorrarnos el sufrimiento les subi otro cap mas...y se q les gusto eh?...bueno chau y espero sus reviews...ya los complaci *.*_


	4. mudanza

**DISCLAIMER: esto solo le pertenece a la genio meyer...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mudanza**

**BELLA POV**

Después del desmayo, estuve todo el día encerrada en el cuarto de Alice, ella decidió no entrar sino hasta medio día, Edward no estaba, había salido con Jasper a ver la universidad, ya que los 4 faltamos a clases hoy y Emmett me lo reprocho…

-Bella –Alice entro con una bandeja de comida –el almuerzo tonta, te he llamado varias veces y pareces no escuchar

-no quiero encontrarme con tu hermano Alice

-tonta Bella, Edward no llegara pasado el crepúsculo

-¿Por qué?

-se mudara con Jasper y están buscando un apartamento cerca de esta casa

-¿acaso no vivirán contigo aquí?

-no

-pero Alice, es tu hermano, ¿acaso no le piensas dar posada?

-no después de lo que le dije

-¿y qué le dijiste? –me temía lo peor

-tu vivirás conmigo

-per…

-nada de peros, ¿acaso no estas cansada de las ''cazas'' de Rose y Emmett?

-si per…

-entonces que mejor que vivir conmigo, anda Bella, no soy tan mala como crees

-está bien Alice, siempre ganas

-lose, ahora come y báñate para ir a tu casa y acomodar tus cosas acá

-¿ya Emmett lo sabe?

-ALICE ERES UN BENTARRON **(N/A: es un fuerte viento que arrasa con todo)**

Después de comer y bañarme, ir a la casa, explicarle a Emmett lo sucedido _(omitiendo detalles claro)_ y buscar mis cosas, no me había encontrado a Edward en todo el día…

Estaba tirada en el sofá reflexionando un beso… ¡UN PEQUEÑO BESO!, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿acaso quería reconfortarme o empeorar mas mi situación sentimental?, aparte desapareció todo el día, sin ninguna explicación, ¿Por qué LO HIZO?... ¿acaso le gustaba tanto como él a mi?... no lo creo, debió de ser un simple beso de amigos…_amigos, no creo que mi vida sea tan bonita de ahora en adelante,_ suspire.

-Bella, ¿Quién es el dueño de esos suspiros? –dijo apareciendo con Jasper

-nadien

-hola Bella

-hola Jazz, ¿Qué tal todo?

-ya tenemos apartamento

-¡qué bien! –Me levante para abrazarlo -¿por dónde es?

-a una cuadra de aquí, detrás de esta

-genial, así podre visitarlos –enfatice levemente la palabra, no estando segura aun

-claro, vale adiós, mañana hay que madrugar ya que hoy faltamos –el sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

-vale adiós

-esto… Bella

-dime Alice –la mire mientras seguía agarrada de Jasper

-creo que Edward viene para acá…a despedirse

_Ipso facto_ me congele en mi lugar, Alice se fue, no tuve tiempo de replicar, después de no aparecer en todo el día, ahora llegaba, ¿aprovecharía para pedir explicación o evadiría el tema?...evadir tema…_que cobarde soy_

Me quede sentada en mi nueva habitación, cerca de la pared como ventana, era realmente hermosa la vista, se veían varias casas pero una estaba justamente de ventana mirando hacia acá, ¿quién sería mi vecino?, alguien toco la puerta y supuse quien debía ser…

-pasa –dije

-hola Bella

-hola

- ¿estás bien?

-si –aun estaba de espaldas a el

- ¿estás enojada?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-no… por nada –sentí que toco mi hombro y me voltee hacia él, era perfecto aun bajo la luz de la luna, se veía tan sereno, ¿Cómo le explicaba las mil emociones que me hizo sentir con ese roce?...tenía que controlarme.

- ¿Bella estas aquí?

-sí

-mmm… solo quería verte, pero vale me iré, creo que no estás de buenas pulgas hoy

-¡NO!...-el grito se me salió -…digo espera, ¿no quieres algo de beber antes?

-vale

Bajamos a la cocina y saque jugo de limón, le serví y el se lo tomo de un solo trago

-creo que tenias sed –el me miro divertido y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa

-creo que a tu lado siempre tendré sed

-mmm…digamos que t entendí Ed

-oh…-el volvió a sonreír mas radiante, sabía que lo había llamado por su apodo, favorito –te acordaste Bells

-al igual que tu –mire la hora y ya eran las 10 de la noche- creo que iré a dormir, Alice no vendrá ahora y hay que madrugar

-tienes razón, pero…

- ¿pero?

- Alice no vendrá hoy

-¡QUE!

-me dijo que se quedara en casa de nosotros, con Jazz

-per… Per –no podía articular una palabra coherente en mi cabeza…MALDITA ALICE, sabía que no me gusta dormir sola en una casa- Edward, Alice ¿te mando para acá cierto?

-sí, lo siento si no quieres me voy

-¡NO! –Volví a gritar como si se me fuera la vida en ello…- EDWARD… -chille, el sabia como Emmett que no me gustaba dormir sola, por lo menos tener a alguien a 2 metros de distancia

- ¿aun no superas ese miedo? –Negué con la cabeza y él se acerco –está bien dormiré aquí, te hare dormir primero vale –y luego asentí, me sentía una niña

Cuando me puse el pijama le dije a Edward que ya podía pasar, se acomodo a mi lado y luego empezó a tararear una nana, era hermosa y simplemente me estaba durmiendo… esta vez sin pesadilla, no una que yo recuerde.

*****

Me desperté con un delicioso olor…huevos y panques, mi estomago rugió desesperado pero antes me fui a bañar y coger mis cosas para estar lista…Edward estaba cocinando, se veía tan bien, ese niño no era como antes, bueno menos tímido y más hermoso, siempre un caballero, como amaba eso de él, me hacía sentir única…_espera Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo? _Y hay de nuevo mi estúpida conciencia…

-buenos días Bella, amaneciste temprano, aun hay tiempo de un buen desayuno

-buenos días –salude, el parecía más feliz que nunca… ¿me preguntaba porque? –buen desayuno

-sí, hay que alimentarte, creo que por eso no creces

-jajá –el celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, mire la pantalla y era Emmett –buenos días oso

-buenos días Bella, veo que estas despierta, quería asegurarme de eso

-pues yo sé levantarme sola Emmett

-vale salúdame a Alice, a Edward y jazz

-de hecho el está aquí

-pásalo

Le di el celular a Edward quien se vio confundido

-es Emmett

-oh –el cogió el celular y enseguida empezó a reír –hay Emmett no cambias

Se quedo callado y luego asintió varias veces

-claro, después de clases, hay estaremos

Me devolvió el celular mientras esperaba que hablara… pero no lo hizo

- ¿y? –el me miro y entendió

-quiere que nos reunamos con él en _café Sevilla_ con Alice y Jazz

-como un reencuentro

-si, como en los viejos tiempos –el sonrió ante su propio comentario

*****

Cuando llegamos a la universidad (en un flamante volvo plateado) todos estaban mirándolo, me sentí de nuevo como el bicho raro…pero como habíamos llegado temprano decidí darle un mini tour

- ¿quieres dar una vuelta de nuevo?

-claro

No sabía si consiente o no Edward me paso un brazo por los hombros pero no replique, y pasamos por la piscina, casi todas las aulas, las canchas de juego y por ultimo mi aula, que estaba a 5 aulas de la de él y a 7 de las d Alice, se estaba bien en su compañía, muy bien… hasta que la peste de Mike lo daño…, vi como se acercaba hacia nosotros y Edward se tensaba a mi lado…

-no te hará daño, lo prometo –Edward volvía a susurrarme por segunda vez y no pude evitar estremecerme, su cálido aliento me hacía temblar.

-Bella necesitamos hablar

-ella no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo Mike, déjala en paz

- ¿y quién lo dice?

-nosotros… - detrás de nosotros llegaban Alice y Jasper con cara nada bonita…a eso si había que tenerle miedo…mucho más a la duende eso no era normal pero por lo visto Mike ni se inmuto –mas te vale que estés a 100 kilómetros de ella, créeme que no te ira muy bien…

La voz Alice era aterradora, me dio un escalofrió y al segundo Edward me cogía de la mano y me llevaba lejos de Mike…quedando solo Alice y Jasper con Mike.

-no quiero saber que le pasara a Mike –susurre

-descuida, será lento y doloroso –mire a Edward y sonreía pero no duro mucho ya que me dejo en la puerta de mi aula y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla, tuve que respirar varias veces antes de entrar, yo no me podía estar enamorando de Edward cullen…_o ¿sí?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_HOLA HOLA HOLa....d nuevo yo y vale me costo un poko escribir este cap, ya q desde aki empezara la buena trama y tenia q dejar algunas cosas claras..como q bella tambn gusta d edward pero ella no sabe (como siempre cabezota) y el asecho d chicas a edward y chicos a bells como saben q estan solos...no por muxo claro, y bueno me encantan sus REVIEWS... _**ellos me alimentan no dejen d escribirme, me gustan sus ideas, siempre las tomo en cuenta...CHAU Y BESOS A TODOS **


	5. nuevos sentimientos, viejo pasado

**DISCLAIMER: estos personajes le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a meyer, la historia es mia,** _(hasta edward)_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nuevos sentimientos, viejo pasado**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba ansiosa por terminar las clases e ir al reencuentro, en realidad era de Rosalie con Jazz y Edward con Alice, pero como todos nos criamos juntos, es como la otra familia excepto Rose y Jazz que se integraron cuando apenas tenían unos 15 años. El timbre sonó y no me había dado cuenta que mi ansiedad se debía en parte por las ganas de orinar, así que Salí rápidamente y con éxito no me caí…

Saliendo del baño me encuentro con Mike _(¿es que él nunca iba a desaparecer?)_, intente apresurar el paso…

-¡BELLA! –demasiado tarde, ya me vio

-¿Qué? –dije cortante sin mirarlo, sin voltearme

-quiero pedirte perdón, discúlpame Bella mía, ¿me perdonas?

-eres demasiado insistente, ¿jamás te vas a cansar? –dije cansina de esta situación, quería zafármelo de una vez por todas pero no iba a ser fácil

- ¿eso es un sí? –me voltee para verlo a la cara y parecía trastornado…no más que yo

-no, es un rotundo no, déjame en paz quieres… -sentí como me golpeaba contra la pared, sin querer solté un grito desgarrador, Mike me había empujado contra su cuerpo y me había golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza

-es por ese idiota verdad, me cambias así por él, ¿ah?

-¡DE-JA-ME! –intente empujarlo pero él era más fuerte que yo, y su horrible aliento me dio de lleno en la cara, quise vomitar

-tú eres mía y de nadien mas, ¿entiendes eso?

-YO NO SOY TUYA, SUELTAME –se disponía a besarme forzosamente pero luego sentí menos la presión de aire…estaba tosiendo y había caído al suelo, cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett y Edward tenían contra el suelo a Mike, _¿Cuándo diablos llego Emmett acá?_

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR A MI HERMANA, TE JURO QUE IRAS A LA CARCEL POR ACOSO, ¡TE LO JURO!

Yo estaba tosiendo, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto me faltaba el aire, Mike mientras estaba intentándose zafar de las garras de Emmett y Edward, en su rostro denotaba miedo pero ellos no le hacían más nada…pronto llegaron Rosalie y Alice y más atrás un par de policías…instantáneamente Alice se acerco a mi lado y me dio un inhalador, aspire 3 veces y la respiración se me fue normalizando…yo sufría de asma leve pero por el susto se complico mas…

-gra… gracias –pude articular, quería levantarme pero las piernas no me respondían

-¡JASPER! –grito Alice a su novio y acto seguido sentí que me levantaban en vilo… fue el espectáculo del día, muchos universitarios estaban amontonados viendo la escena, yo solo pude ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de Jazz.

-tranquila, te llevaremos a casa, todo va a estar bien…

Esas palabras se me hacían imposibles de asimilar en estos momentos.

*****

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward, bella debería de estar aquí hace 5 minutos… -Alice estaba impaciente nada raro, pero se refería a Bella de forma muy impaciente… vi como se acercaba una chica menuda de cabello color negro.

-Alice

-hola Ángela, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Bella?

-dijo que iría al baño y luego se encontraría con ustedes aquí, pensé que ya se habían ido

Sin más información que esa, sin esperar a Emmett y a Rose como sorpresa, Salí corriendo hacia los baños, había escuchado gritos, así que me detuve en seco, nada… pero sentí el brazo de Emmett en mi hombro…

- ¿dónde está? –pregunto irritado

-en los baños –ambos salimos corriendo de nuevo y había una especie de callejón, ese debería ser, cuando dimos un giro, hay estaba Bella contra la pared, y estaba morada….ese imbécil la tenia aprisionada, inmediatamente Emmett y yo actuamos y la separamos de ella, sabíamos que un minuto más y se ahogaba, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo en ese momento pero Emmett me detuvo, pude oír la tos de Bella, estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de buscar aire, tuve que tener todo mi autocontrol para no partirle la cara al imbécil de Mike

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR A MI HERMANA, TE JURO QUE IRAS A LA CARCEL POR ACOSO, ¡TE LO JURO!

Emmett era abogado como Rose, fue allí donde se conocieron. Alice llego con Rose y le dieron su inhalador, más atrás dos policías y luego Jasper.

-el es señores, llévenselo –mientras que yo sostenía con Emmett a Mike, oí el grito de Alice

-JASPER –el fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban las chicas y cargo a Bella…

*****

Emmett estaba con Rose en la estación de policía, Jazz en la cocina haciendo te para Bella y café para nosotros tres, mientras yo cuidaba del sueño de Bella en su nuevo cuarto… cada vez que Bella tenia esos periodos de asma _(que eran muy escasos)_ terminaba exhausta así que, quedo dormida en los brazos de Jasper, Alice la desvistió y le dejo una blusa larga hasta las rodillas, abrió las ventanas de par en par y me había dado el inhalador para que lo tuviera a mano, me había quedado en el pie de la cama, eran las 5 de la tarde y Bella empezó a removerse inquieta en la cama, preparado para cualquier cosa apreté mas el inhalador y me arrodille junto a ella…pero luego se quedo quieta, respiro profundo y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creí… _y no hablaba precisamente de su respiración_.

-buenas tardes –susurre

-buenas tardes –dijo ella aun soñolienta pero sonrió, me miro un largo rato y desprevenidamente me acaricio la mejilla, yo solo pude cerrar los ojos para evitar volverla a besar.

- ¿estás bien?

-perfectamente, pero ¿donde están todos? –ella frunció el ceño

-Emmett con Rose en la estación, Alice y Jasper haciendo café y té para ti

-oh… ¿tan grave fue? –susurro sentándose en la cama

-fue el peor momento de mi vida –dije

-siento mucho habértelo hecho pasar, ya sabes, soy un imán para la mala suerte

-no creo que eso sea mera y simple mala suerte Bella, pudo matarte –ella bajo la mirada y yo no supe que hacer, ¿Qué había dicho? Ella suspiro –creo que dejare que te cambies, te esperamos abajo

-sí, gracias Edward

*****

**BELLA POV**

Había despertado con una de las imágenes más hermosas de mi vida…el rostro de Edward mostraba tensión, amargura y tristeza, no sabía del todo porque y me daba coraje, había quedado sentada en la cama y me percate de que no llevaba la ropa de esta mañana…_Alice_. Me levante me di un pequeño baño y baje, apenas entre a la cocina sentí un silencio absoluto, tanto que se podía cortar con cuchillo aquel ambiente incomodo, Alice se escondió sacando algo de la nevera, Jasper nos dio la espalda para ver como seguía las bebidas y Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas que daban cara a la cocina, tenía las manos cerradas fuertemente y en ellas el celular, ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarme, así que hable

- ¿pasa algo? –Todos seguían en silencio –si no hablan pensare que se están guardando algo muy malo

-no es nada Bells –dijo Jasper pero Alice siguió- pensábamos que si querías salir un rato –ella sonrió pero no le creí

-Alice, búscate otra mentira, dime que pasa –exclame y ella se sonrojo, Edward la miraba con advertencia entonces me dirigí a él –o ¿me quieres decir tu querido Edward?

-la verdad Bella es que, la ex de Edward viene acá, a San Diego

-¡ALICE! –grito Edward, yo solo me quede en silencio, _¿la ex? _, esto era realmente peor que ahogarme en la puerta de los baños.

-Bella, oye Bella ¿estás? –Jasper estaba a mi lado y me ayudaba a sentarme en un sofá individual mientras sostenía una taza de té en una mano.

-s… si, gracias Jazz, te debo una

-dos –me corrigió sonriendo

-serán dos –sonreí nerviosamente, ¿a qué horas me enamore de Edward cullen?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOLA LINDOS ESCRITORES...4 caps y 26 reviews... increible...USTEDES SON INCREIBLES me alegra saber que les gusta mis historia y tantas ideas locas que tengo en mi cabeza seran plasmadas aki *.*...y es como un trato...digo ustedes reviews y yo caps . genial**

**YO TOMO EN CUENTA TODAS LAS OPINIONES, como dije me alimentan, graxias kokoro, parece q seremos buenas amigas ¨.¨**

**: **ya ando tomando en cuenta tu opinion...miralo

**dana:** claro q edward no dejara q bella se mande sola, ni loca q fuera jaja ya veras *,*

**stefah y jovana: NIÑAS MIAS ME VAN A MATAR,...OSEA SUBO UN CAP UN DIA Y NO ESPEREN AL DIA SIGUIENTE OTRO...U.U por lo menor esperen tres dias, q mas o menos asi subo **(_pero como regalo ahy esta este)_

**miad, analu, peritha y saku, GRAX POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU TIEMPO...**

**en el proximo capitulo:**

-chicos tengo hambre -dijo Alice haciendonos parar

-vale, vayamos a cafe sevilla, ese lugar me gusta -dije un poco distraida

-vayamos -Jazz y Edward se colocaron a ambos lados mios, como guardaespaldas...eso me causo gracia pero en el momento senti como

Edward se tenso a mi lado, al igual que Alice y Jasper, no entendia porque, hasta que la vi....

**que tal?...hasta yo me intrigue U.U...vale dentro de diitas muy cortitos subo otro *.* chau Y MIL BESOS**


	6. tres son multitud

**DISCLAIMER: ni edward (pucheros) ni los personajes son mios, (solo algunos) y la historia si es mia...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tres son multitud**

**Bella POV**

Todo marchaba bien, TODO…sin incluir a Edward y su comportamiento, habían pasado más de una semana y no había rastros de Mike, _que milagro_, pero aun así no entendía del todo su mal genio hacia todos, estaba más grosero que nunca, no podía ver besar a Alice y Jazz porque mencionaba cuanta grosería se le ocurriera, golpeaba la mesa y luego se iba como si le hubieran callado con una bofetada. Mike estuvo encerrado en la cárcel 3 semanas, sin contar que tuvo que pagar un salario mínimo y horas de ayuda al público, todo obra de Emmett y Rose. Alice tuvo que comprarme otro inhalador, porque el anterior se me acabo.

Era sábado por la mañana, y la gran duende se puso de acuerdo con Rose para hacer de picnic en el gran zoológico de san diego, donde había muchas zonas verdes y residentes y turistas iban en un buen día soleado, estaba por terminar de cambiarme pero Alice era la princesa de la impaciencia…

- ¡¿QUIERES APURARTE ISABELLA SWAN?!

-ya voy, -dije bajando las escaleras, ella llevaba una gran canasta entre las manos –vamos

- ¿trajiste las mantas? –tuve que correr por ellas en la habitación, estaban dobladas y etiquetadas con el nombre de cada uno, las agarre y baje de nuevo lo más rápido posible

-listo –dije sin aire y ella me jalo prácticamente

*****

-Bella pasa la mostaza por favor

-claro Emmett -le lancé el tarrito pero Rose lo atrapo en el aire lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Emmett, yo solo pude sonrojarme y el colocaba mala cara

-sabes que comer esto es como un laxante para ti Emmett

- ¡pero si ya he comido tres sándwich con mostaza hace media hora!

-¡¿QUE?! –dijeron todos al unisonó, al parecer me perdía de algún chiste

-¡Emmett harás estallar la habitación! –dijo Jasper riendo

-yo que tú me mudo temporalmente Rosalie, no sabes que te puede pasar y aun no quiero quedar sin cuñada –Alice dijo risueña

- ¿aun? –dijo Rose entre risitas

-sí, si es que aun Emmett no te mata con su salvajismo

Todos volvieron a reír pero vi como sutilmente Edward se levantaba del suelo y se perdía de vista, sin querer ya me estaba levantando cuando Emmett soltó la bocota:

- ¿Bella a dónde vas?

-no demoro Emmett

-Bella…

-déjala, ella sabe lo que hace –lo interrumpió Alice y me dedico un guiño, yo le respondí con una sonrisa, girándome de nuevo en mi misión: ¿en dónde diablos se metió?

Camine sin saber a dónde me dirigía, mirando por todos lados y cuando voltee vi que yo iba a tropezar con ese alguien, intente retroceder pero…

- ¿me buscabas? –demasiado tarde, había caído pero antes de tocar el suelo Edward ya me tenía entre sus brazos, como desearía que este momento nunca se acabara…pero la realidad era otra

-s… si –dije con la respiración faltándome, aunque estaba segura que no se debía a mi problema pulmonar, y él de todos modos había sacado un inhalador y me lo había puesto en la boca suavemente, dos bocanadas de aire frio recorrió mi boca y mi respiración fue cesando … -gracias

- ¿Por qué me seguías? –dijo un poco molesto

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? –le respondí sabiendo que yo también quería respuestas

-no es de tu incumbencia Bella –me soltó levemente en el suelo

-si no lo es, ¿Por qué llevabas un inhalador?, acaso eso es ¿''no soy de tu incumbencia''?

-Bella…

-no Edward me canse de que seas un grosero y patán empedernido, es que no te das cuenta del daño que causas y ¿QUE-TE-CAUSAS? –el me miro y lo único que hizo fue reírse, al parecer mi rostro era el causante –no me causa gracia

-ni a mí, pero eres realmente adorable, estas roja Bella debes calmar ese genio

-pienso lo mismo- sin más le di la espalda y me dirigí patosamente hacia donde estaba el resto pero Edward se interpuso en mi camino… _otra vez_

-perdóname, siento haber sido un tonto, perdóname por favor, ni tu ni nadie tiene la culpa de mí y mis actos, lo siento si te hice daño –había dicho todo tan rápido que me costó asimilar lo que decía, cosa que era más confusa, entonces llegue a la conclusión de que él no estaba así por nosotros ni por mí, sino por dicha…EX.

- ¿es ella verdad?, estas así porque ella viene para acá… -calle Edward me miraba suplicante ese rostro lo conocía y algo me decía que no era una simple ex…o eso creía yo

-Bella en realidad –suspiro, cogió aire y me miro a los ojos, lo que le daba veracidad a mi suposición –tuve dos novias

Mi cara debió ser peor que un ponqué, no sabía si en verdad soñaba lo que Edward me había dicho, varios sentimientos embargaban mi cuerpo… enojo, mucha ira, ganas de llorar,… ¿celos?, pero ¿Por qué?, el estaba en todo su derecho, pero ¿2?, rayos solo fue un año sin vernos, un año de amor secreto, un nuevo sentimiento se había cultivado en mi corazón sin yo darme cuenta, ahora entendía mis noches tristes, mis continuos suspiros con solo su imagen en mi cabeza, yo estaba amando a Edward y para mi sorpresa ahora lo amo con todo mi corazón, tuve que respirar varias veces para volver en sí y ver la cara de preocupación de Edward…

- ¿estás bien? –susurro

-estaré mejor si se que fue lo que paso –lo mire a los ojos y su mirada enmudecía, creo que yo no tenía ningún gesto en estos momentos, así que suavice la mirada y el respiro hondo.

**EDWARD POV**

Realmente me preocupaba lo que Bella pensara de mí, fui un estúpido al adoptar esa postura de resentido, cuando ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa, _ella no tenía la culpa, _ella me miro a los ojos y solo pude quedarme callado y contemplarla pero enseguida suavizo su mirar, respire profundo y empecé, si tanya y Fiona vendrían a molestarme la paciencia, por lo menos Bella debía saber a qué se debía mi la genio

-cuando me fui de Forks, una semana después había conocido a Jasper, mi compañero de cuarto, el había conocido a una nueva también, el me la presento y me cayó bien, pero con el tiempo empezaba a sentir más que simple cariño hacia ella, intente probar y fuimos novios, todo marchaba bien o eso creí yo, porque le empecé a coger fastidio, siempre estaba a mi lado, jamás me dio un aire para estar solo o con mis amigos, llamaba cada 5 o 7 minutos, revisaba hasta que me iba a poner, era atosigarte hasta morir –respire y vi que se sonrojaba. - ¿pasa algo?

-no, solo que parece que hablaras de mi –ella volvió a sonrojarse y yo sonreí

-vale, luego una vez cuando fui a su casa, estaba la puerta semi-abierta, viendo que todo estaba muy callado y raro decidí entrar y llegue directo a su cuarto, vi lo que necesitaba para zafarme de ella…

- ¿Edward?, ¿aun estas aquí? –sentí las pequeñas manos de Bella en mi mejilla y otra en mis recientes creados puños, no pude evitar mirarla muy de cerca

-sí, aun estoy –ella volvió a sonrojarse –lo siento

-dale, no me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o lo que sea… es así como piensas, te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo, explícate como mejor puedas

-de modo que ella estaba con _otro…_

- ¿estaba?, quiero decir, ¿lo hacían? –Ella estaba asombrada, yo solo pude asentir –lo siento Edward…

-no lo sientas –le había colocado inconscientemente un dedo sobre sus labios y pude sentir su tibio aliento, en cambio sus mejillas ardían y estaba completamente roja –como dije fue fácil zafarme de ella, pero hubo otra y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

- ¿de hacer qué?

-De haber utilizado a su hermana –baje la mirada, ver a Bella diciendo eso, era como estar en una iglesia confesándome y eso era prácticamente lo que estaba haciendo sentados aquí, confesándole lo horrible persona que fui, sentí como se colocaba de pie y se paraba enfrente de mi tomando mi rostro obligándome a mirarla

-Edward, errar es de humanos y arrepentirse de sabios, creo que solo te dejaste llevar por la ira y por eso actuaste así, porque te conozco y sé que no eres así –ella sonreía, ella me estaba justificando, ¿acaso estaba alucinando?

-no Bella, eso no justifica usar los sentimientos de otra persona para vengarse

-lose, y ahora ¿piensas llorar por la leche derramada?

-no es eso, es que ambas vendrán acá, se trasladaran de escuela y créeme, serán el doble de lo que fue tu ex –se había colocado rígida en su sitio, le había movido varias veces la mano en su rostro, la había llamado pero nada, Bella se quedo en estado catatónico, ella y yo sabíamos más que nadien que un novio o novia así, era lo peor que podía pasarte.

*****

**ALICE POV**

Era viernes de noche, y yo estaba en casa de Jasper y Edward…_solo que sin él_, aunque desde esa tarde en el parque Bella había hecho maravillas con mi hermano, este ya había dejado de ser un total grosero, volvía a ser el de antes, y creo que hasta mas risueño. Bella acepto quedarse en casa con Edward, ninguno protesto pero todo sin informarle a Emmett, ya que pasaríamos todo el fin de semana así, un buen plan para hacer que estos dos se unan de una vez por todas.

-Alice que haces

-shh Jazz, solo verifico información

-deja ya de espiarlos, Edward ya sabe que esta ventana da para el cuarto de Bella, y si Edward se entera de que estamos en su habitación nos mata, así que afuera

-pero que bien conoces a mi hermanito Jazz –me volví a el

-Alice vamos

-pera –me volví con los binoculares pero habían corrido una cortina porque no se veía nada

-ya que, corrieron cortina

-o corrió cortina –Jasper me cargo dándome insinuaciones

- ¿quieres decir que el…? –reí, eso era meramente imposible, pues no con lo cabezota que era Bella

-bueno si ellos pueden nosotros también…-me llevo a su habitación y enseguida todo fue lujuria, pasión… y amor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOLA D NUEVO....AHAHA DE NUEVO YO Y OTRA CAP MAS...mmm perdon la tardanza (si esq llegue a demorarme) pero esq estaba super ocupada con algunas cosillas pero ya...aki d vuelta este cap es mar larguito para q disfruten *.* y a los q leen Y **NO DEJAN REVIEWS porfa DEJENME REVIEWS** he visto q me añaden a story alert pero no dejan reviews no sean malas...bueno besos y saludos a todos...

PD: a poco creyeron q le daria todo el credito a tanya?...jaja pos no

PD2: si n o subo mañana subo pasado otro cap :P


	7. Bella Vs Tanya

**DISCLAIMER: historia y algunos personajes mios, el resto de meyer**

**quisiera q leyeran este cap con una song: muse - Supermassive Black Hole, pero yo les dire donde**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella Vs. Tanya**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en el baño, una ducha no quedaría nada mal, aprovechando que Alice se había quedado en casa de Jazz y Edward acá, estaba feliz de que él estuviera aquí, todo sin decirle a Emmett. Termine de ducharme y me envolví en la toalla, estaba consciente de que Edward estaba allí metido…_esperándome, _cuando Salí ya había anochecido y Edward estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama leyendo, sin camisa, estaba hermoso….espera, ¿sin camisa?, mi respiración se agito y al parecer el aun no se percato de que yo ya había salido, tuve que pensar en otra cosa antes de tirármele encima y comérmelo vivo…la cortina…

- ¿Por qué cerraste la cortina Edward? –el se enderezo y pareció perdido un momento luego carraspeo y respondió

-es solo que…umm tu vista es hermosa Bella pero recuerda que estas en un vecindario y puede haber mirones por allí

- ¿ah? –corrí hacia la cortina para no ver su definido pecho, estaba por hiperventilar e iba a correr de nuevo la cortina pero una mano se poso en la mía, tuve que tener todo mi auto-control para no besarlo, pero algo me decía que esto si iba a pasar…

-porque insistes en correrlas… -me había susurrado demasiado cerca al oído y las mariposas no se hicieron esperar

-Edward hace demasiado calor, yo… yo –me puso una mano en la cintura y la otra mano me la bajo lentamente, yo solo pude pensar en respirar…_respirar _

-enserio, ¿quieres correrlas o quieres hacer otra cosa? –me hizo girarme hacia él lo cual era un hecho, yo sería una completa y débil tonta que caería en cualquier momento… Por qué de pronto el ambiente se torno lleno de lujuria, pasión y_… ¿amor? _

-alguien nos puede mirar ¿no? –dije casi sin aliento, tenia completamente el cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío, aunque tuviera la toalla, eso no impedía que pasara cualquier cosa

-si –él se acerco a escasos milímetros de mis labios, quería besarlo, hacerme una con él, las ganas aumentaban cada segundo y lo único que podía era respirar, ya ni si quiera pensaba –no quiero que pienses que esto es un juego –dijo de pronto, pensar que es un juego… ¿cuándo?

-no se me había pasado por la mente –respire varias veces e intente saber si esto era verdad –Edward… -apenas susurre y ya tenía sus labios en los míos.

E ahí mi respuesta, esto era completamente real… deje de agarrar mi toalla y abrase más hacia mí su cuello, el beso fue diferente a los que había probado antes, los choques eléctricos eran cada vez mayor, recordé que estaba desnuda y no me importo, su lengua danzaba con la mía, y su cálido aliento me golpeaba cada instante, como si supiera cuanto me faltaba el aire, pronto no sentí el suelo, había hecho una jaula con mis pies en el cuerpo de Edward y este me había cargado hacia la cama, dejándome respirar empezó a besar mi cuello bajando lentamente, yo solo pude dar pequeños gemidos por tan placida sensación, vi como se desabrochaba su pantalón y quise mas pero todo fue desgraciadamente interrumpido por un celular…

Ambos rugimos de rabia y tenía ganas de decirle que lo dejara y siguiéramos pero por alguna extraña razón ya había llegado la vergüenza a mí…

**EDWARD POV**

Había sonado el celular, pero solo habían timbrado y era desconocido, eso me enfureció mas, me voltee y como Bella se envolvía patéticamente en una sabana y caía al suelo, eso solo me hizo reír a carcajadas, ella se sonrojo más y me acerque a ayudarla

-eso no es gracioso

-sí lo es Bella –ella se dirigió a su armario y se metió en el baño, luego salió con una pijama llena de agujeros, aun así era hermosa…como casi la hago mía…_casi, _me coloque una camisa y me dispuse a bajar cuando la oí de nuevo

- ¿A dónde vas?

-a buscar algo de comer, ¿quieres venir?

-si –ella se acerco rápidamente a mi lado, ¡PERO QUE RAPIDO SE DABAN LAS COSAS!... ¿acaso ella también gustaba de mi?, empezaba a creer que si y no demoraría en saberlo

*****

-mañana examen rápido, tres preguntas espero no me decepcionen…

Estaba guardando mis libros cuando vi que Jazz se acerca corriendo, enseguida me puse el bolso atrás y espere.

-vamos, Alice nos espera

- ¿para qué?, si aun tengo otra clase, conoces tanto a tu hermana como yo, si no quieres que venga ella mejor vamos

No tuve de otra, tuve que salir y perderme la otra clase, como si yo fuera así, pero Alice me va a escuchar…

-¡HERMANITO! –empezó a chillar tan fuerte que varios voltearon a mirar que era lo que ocurría

-espero que tengas una buena excusa Alice Cullen

-y la tengo, claro que la tengo, veras –Jasper se colocaba a su lado y ella proseguía –resulta que tu y Tanya comparten una clase

- ¿y a mí qué?... o espera, quieres decir que ¿Tanya ya está aquí?

-exacto y esa clase es en la que casi vas, dime ¿te salve o no? –sin querer me abalance sobre Alice y le di vueltas, claro que era mi salvación

-hay hermano si supiera que me ibas a tratar así te salvo todos los días –la baje con cuidado y le plantee un beso en su mejilla –pero como los favores no son gratis, dime que paso ayer en la habitación de Bella

-¡¿Qué?! –creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sonroje, no tenía pensado contar aquello, mucho menos a Alice

-por lo que veo fue mucho, con eso me conformo

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –me gire bruscamente y tuve que sostenerme de Jazz por el mareo momentáneo, Alice y Bella reían

-nada –respondí enseguida y vi como ambas se sentaban en el pasto más cercano, enseguida la seguimos y estuvimos con ellas un buen rato sentadas mientras caía lentamente la tarde.

*****

**BELLA POV**

-chicos tengo hambre –dijo de pronto Alice haciéndonos parar

-vale, vayamos a _café Sevilla_ ese lugar me gusta –dije un poco distraída (**N/A: PONGAN LA SONG)**

-vayamos -Jazz y Edward se colocaron a ambos lados míos, como guardaespaldas...eso me causo gracia pero en el momento sentí como Edward se tenso a mi lado, al igual que Alice y Jasper, no entendía porque hasta que la vi…

Era una completa barbie, pelo rubio y curvas definidas, la típica chica del sueño varonil, se acercaba hacia nosotros, no sabía si era Tanya pero ya lo deducía a cada paso que daba, mire a Edward y estaba con la mandíbula tensa y una perfecta línea entre sus labios, sentí como me agarro de repente la mano entre lazando nuestros dedos, tuve que mirar de nuevo al frente y la escena era entre cómica y angustiosa, en realidad no sabía si temer o sentirme realmente bien, pero esto no me estaba gustando…nada.

-hola querido –ella se le abalanzo a sus brazos pero Edward retrocedió dejándola en el aire, Alice, Jazz y yo tuvimos que reprimir unas risitas -¿Qué pasa?, ¿tan rápido me olvidaste?

-tú y yo no tenemos nada –ella se cruzo de brazos y luego me miro a mi de arriba abajo, lo que me molesto mucho

- ¿disculpa, te molesta? –dije alzando una ceja

- ¿Quién es esta Edward? –pude oír el leve sonido gutural de su pecho, y me prepare para su respuesta… su amiga, pero otro error, que bello error

-es mi novia –enseguida se le descompuso la cara y esta vez fue Alice la que hablo

-te daría maquillaje pero creo que lo acabarías con esa cara, que descuidada estas chica –Jazz y yo no pudimos aguantar la risa y enseguida vi como Tanya se le abalanzaba hacia Alice, mis impulsos me obligaron a ponerme delante de ella, impidiendo que le hiciera daño

-tócala y no vivirás para contarlo –fue lo único que pude decir ante el odio repentino que empezaba a sentir sobre aquella molestosa mujer

-vámonos –Edward volvió a tomarme del brazo y me llevo con él hacia nuestro destino, y Alice y Jazz ya nos seguían…_la habíamos dejado plantada…Bella 1 – Tanya 0_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..... COMO LES DIJE ACTUALIZARIA PRONTITO esq cuando me emociono eso pasa, la inspiracion me sobra...este cap me encanta, y aki empieza la buena cosa...si edward y bella quieren estar juntos pos q luchen *q mala* naaa yo quiero q esten en camas ya *babas* bueno opinen ¨.¨y vuelvo y digo, pronto otro cap...puede q mas cargado q chau los amo**


	8. La guerra

**DISCLAIMER: historia y algunos personajes mios...el resto d mi adorada meyer**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**La guerra**

**BELLA POV**

¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué últimamente actuaba así de impulsos? Tenía que calmarme, ¿pero quién se calmaba con eso? ¿Y con Edward?...

Aun me llevaba de la mano pero nunca nos dirigimos al café-bar, note como Alice hablaba mediante señas con Jazz, me voltee de nuevo y note que nos acercábamos al volvo d Edward, pero le apreté la mano para que parara.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? –me miro medio furioso, yo solo sentí erizarse mi nuca

-para, pueda que entienda porque estás enojado pero ya paso, no empieces como la vez pasada –dije, el miro hacia atrás y vio que la parejita nos miraban - ¿pasa algo?

-vamos a casa –dijo casi en un susurro pero resuelto, el camino, abrió el lado del copiloto y entre…

*****

-Bella gracias

-de que Alice –dije casi adormilada en el sofá, estaba acostada y era ya de noche, yo había hecho unos deberes y Alice apenas empezaba por lo que me quede con ella un rato mas

-de salvarme de las garras de esa

-eso no es nada

-quieres decir q…

-no quiere decir nada, pero estaré preparada, no dejare que me quiten a Edward así no mas, no señor –acto seguido me tape la boca, Alice no sabía nada…_NADA, _ella empezó a dar saltitos como loca y aplaudiendo, esto era realmente imposible, no podía estar pasando solo faltaban su molestoso chillido….

-¡BELLA! –allí estaba, nunca falta –BELLA, BELLA, ESTAS ENAMORADA D E MI HERMANO, QUE DULZURA, OH DIOS MIO…BELLA…-inmediatamente enmudeció y callo sentada al piso, yo me levante ayudarla, parecía ausente, la llame varias veces y nada, espere unos 2 minutos hasta que hablo.

- ¿estás bien? –Dije en un susurro –estabas saltando y…

-Bella shh

- ¿ahora que dije?

-se va armar la grande

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-ella no se dará por vencido

- ¿y cómo sabes eso?

-no importa como lo supe solo ten cuidado y otra cosa, juega sucio si es necesario

No fue necesario que me dijera mas, con eso fue suficiente información, no sé como mi mente trago toda la información sin necesidad de procesarla, pero era un hecho, Tanya si jugaría por Edward…entonces yo también.

*****

**TANYA POV**

Esa tal Bella me las pagaría muy caro, como se atreve, es que no sabe con quién se metió, clavo el último tramo del clavo y aunque yo hubiera cometido un error lo pagaría, Edward sabrá que es una verdadera mujer…

-hermana que haces

-que te importa Fiona, metete en tus asuntos

-huis, que humor, mas te vale comportarte, mira que papa tuvo que usar sus influencias para sacarnos de esa universidad, si volvemos a sacar mala fama por tu culpa te deshereda, ya usaste al pobre Jacob para tus andanzas no dañes a nadie mas

-tu cállate, eres una santurrona, Edward también te utilizo, ¿no lo ves?

-Edward es el hombre más caballeroso que visto en mi vida, y si, lo hizo pero todo fue planeado

-¿QUE DIJISTE? –Sentí como la ira me carcomía por dentro, ella se puso de parte de él –eres mi hermana com…

-ahorra tus comentarios de moralidad, que no sabes nada de eso, tu igual lo usaste, y sabes de qué me entere, claro no sabes, Edward jamás te quiso, ni te querrá –ella salía del cuarto mientras yo golpeaba todo lo que me encontraba encima…si esa estúpida quería guerra pues guerra iba a tener…

*****

Me había bajado de mi BMW negro, Fiona decidió irse en su auto, igual ni la llevaría, era una desagradecida y ahora una vil estúpida por hacerme lo que me hizo, separarme de Edward…

Reconocí en una a un chico con tez pálida, en realidad eran 4, dos mujeres y dos hombres uno era Jasper y el otro…ERA EDWARD…ok cálmate, tienes puesta una minifalda y un súper escote, eres rubia y sensual y las dos moscas muertas no importan… ya llegaste y ahora te quedas…

-buenos días –dije solo a el

-que tienen de buenos –respondió la tal bella, yo solo la ignore

-¿Cómo amaneciste Edward? –el me miro con tal odio que solo pude mantenerme de pie, no era normal que estuviera así - ¿estás enojado?

-Bella, ¿sabes?, creo que las rubias son tontas, aunque conozco a una que no –Alice me miro –y se perfectamente que no eres tu –esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, tire todo y me abalancé sobre ella pero unos brazos grandes me rodearon la cintura y quede prácticamente en el aire.** (N/A: NOTENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LAS RUBIAS SOLO POR TANYA)**

-suéltame quien quiera que seas –rugí

-quien es esta hermanito –dijo una voz de mujer que no pude ver.

-¿se le iba tirar a Alice o era mi imaginación? –pregunto el que estaba agarrándome

-tienes razón Alice, no todas las rubias son tontas –dijo Bella y me enfurecí tanto que logre zafarme del brazo de ese chico hundiéndole las uñas y tirándome sobre esa imbécil, la arañe, mordisquee y le hice tanto daño como pude pero acto seguido Edward, Jasper y el otro chico me tenían agarrada, mientras Bella yacía inconsciente en el suelo_, cuanto me alegre _

- ¿te has vuelto loca Tanya? –rugió Edward

-¡oye!, a mi hermana nadie la toca

-vaya pero si es tu ex Edward –dijo la voz de la otra chica detrás de mi

-¡EDWARD, BELLA NO RESPIRA!

El enseguida saco lo que pareció un inhalador y se lo puso en su boca dándole pequeños empujones

-Bella respira, respira mi Bella… -note como le acariciaba el cabello y sus mejillas que rápidamente cobraban color

Note como sentía que me alejaban de la escena y era ese chico que se alejaba y me bajaba

-ahora escúchame bien, rubia oxigenada –dijo aquella mujer con semblante rudo, me dio un escalofrió pero no lo demostré –será mejor que te alejes de _ella y de él_, o te pondré orden de restricción, ¿me escuchaste?

-eso no me detendrá

-entonces te vigilare, no lo olvides, puedo ser peor que un asesino en serie –susurro maléficamente y se fue del brazo de ese chico con aspecto de oso.

*****

**EDWARD POV**

Sin demora las partes desnudas de la piel de Bella, empezaban a colocarse moradas y los arañazos no demoraron en sangrar. Tanya… todo tenía que ser tan complicado con ella, ¿es que acaso no entiende que ya no somos nada?, como odiaba a esa mujer, pero parece ser que no lo entendía, de ninguna forma, entonces Alice y Bella tienen razón Tanya es tonta, sabía que esto no se quedaría así, nada mas pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

Bella abrió los ojos y me miro enseguida, sus mejillas se colocaron rojas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como odiaba verla así…

-_Edward…_

-ya linda, no llores por favor, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…

-Edward –ella volvió a decir pero no entendí hasta que Alice tomo su mano derecha y le miro los dedos

-tiene 2 dedos fracturados –dijo Jazz más cerca

-¿QUE? –dije y sin pensar la cargue y la lleve hacia la enfermería

-Edward ahora te alcanzo –oí el grito de Emmett pero me importaba más Bella, el trayecto hasta la enfermería era tan largo que no me di cuenta de que Bella yacía dormida en mi regazo… era un hecho, yo iba hacer su novio, así fuera lo último que hiciera, pero…había que quitar una gran piedra de nuestro camino

*****

**BELLA POV**

Esa mujer sí que pesa, hasta había llorado como niña delante de Edward, por unos pinches dedos, el había pensado que era por lo ocurrido con esa Tanya, pero eran mis dedos, me había cargado e intentando olvidar que íbamos para el hospital, me quede dormida.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOLA HOLA HOLA..... como andais... gracias queridas lindas y hermosas lectoras por sus coments no saben como me animan (o si puede q si sepan *.*) ahaha aki otro cap U.U UNA PELEA BUENO NI MUXO LA POBRE BELLA NI SE DEFENDIO Y TERMINO FRACTURADA...pero ya veran como sacara las uñas como buena amiga del leon .-. ... ahaha empeze ahora mismo a escribir el otro cap...para subirlo apenas termine (OSEA PUEDE SER AHORA MISMO O QUIZA MAÑANA) besos yd nuevo grazias...**

**PD: a LOS LECTORES FANTASMAS..DEJEN REVIEWS, LOSE PORQ ME COLOCAN EN STORY ALERT Y VALE NO VEO REVIEWS...(_y asi no vale no ven q eso alimenta al escritor) _BUENO CHAU.**


	9. Bella ataca

**DISCLAIMER: historia y algunos personajes mios, el resto de meyer *.***

* * *

**Bella ataca…**

**BELLA POV**

Habían pasado 3 días desde mi último encuentro con Tanya, no la había visto mas pero no significaba que no estuviera rondando el terreno, ya tenía mi plan hecho, gracias a Alice y Rose, al menos me dejaría en paz, o por lo menos esa era nuestra gran expectativa… iba bajando las escaleras cuando Alice ya me esperaba en la puerta impaciente.

- ¿siempre eres así de impaciente?, ya cálmate

-oh Bella me muero por ver su rostro después de eso

-come un chicle –dije bromeando y ya nos habíamos montado en el gran turbo amarillo

*****

-Buenos días –dijo Edward pasándome una mano por la cintura, yo simplemente me sonroje con su roce y el sonreía de oreja a oreja, no habíamos planeado nada y las cosas entre ambos se daban por si solas pero no quería ser solo un platito - ¿ustedes planean algo cierto?

- ¿Quién? ¿Nosotras? –Dijo Alice fingiendo indignidad - ¿de qué nos crees capaz Edward?

-de todo –ella soltó un bufido pero luego sonrió

-no planeamos nada… -_por lo menos no te diremos, _pensé sonriendo, habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi salón y Edward me había dado un media luna, se fue y yo quede en blanco…no es que ya no lo hubiera besado pero pensaba que no volvería a ocurrir, esto se colocaba cada vez mejor y parece ser que mi vergüenza brillaba por su ausencia…

*****

**ALICE POV**

Después de que mi querido hermanito dejara a Bella en su salón yo me dirigía al mío, yo estudiaba diseño de modas, que mas sino, fue hay en donde ya había visto a Tanya, estudiaba lo mismo que yo, que fastidio tenerla cerca y ahora más que se le daba por tirársele encima, pero Bella se había convertido en mi guardaespaldas personal, tan enana y tan peleona, me conmovía, mi parte era al final así que espere a que pasara el día, esto iba a ser muy bueno..

*****

**TANYA POV**

Había salido lo más rápido que pude, estaba decidida a llevar a cabo un plan para hacerle la vida imposible a _esas, _me puse mi mejor vestido uno muy sexy para llamar la atención de Edward y ponerla de envidia a la tal Bella.

-bueno días Tanya

-buenos días profesor –me saludo un viejo que pasaba mirando mis pechos en vez de mi rostro, hoy conseguiría resultados pero la estúpida puerta de mi locker no abría, le pegue, le di con el tacón, hasta con la escoba del conserje, nada no abría, menos mal y no había nadie en los pasillos pero mejor me arregle y me fui no quería llegar muy tarde a clases.

-gracias por querer entrar señorita Phels

- un percance –dije y me fui a sentar con la mirada de todos clavada en mi, hasta que vi a esa estúpida sonriendo, quien sabe porque…

-como les iba el diseño de modas es el arte dedicado al diseño de ropa y accesorios creados dentro de las influencias culturales y sociales de un periodo de tiempo especifico… señorita Phels ¿se le ofrece algo?

-lo que pasa es que mi libro se quedo en mi casillero pero está atascado, no lo eh podido abrir

-lo siento por usted, pero hay examen sorpresa y no la dejare ir, saquen una hoja y lápiz porque no acepto tachaduras…

-pero pro…

-nada de peros, otra cosa le sugiero que estudie en mis clases me gustan los exámenes sorpresas

Sin más saque una hoja, y ahora como iba a responder, este viejo me las pagaría, simplemente pude ver reír a esa cullen, sin darle importancia decidí dejar en blanco mi examen, no sabía nada.

*****

**ALICE POV**

-amor dile a Bella que ya puede proseguir

-listo –colgué, habían tocado la hora del almuerzo y habíamos hecho el examen sorpresa, a mi me callo como anillo al dedo, pero por lo visto a otra rubia no, casi no podía dejar de sonreír y note que ella se daba cuenta, me daba igual. Habíamos terminado las primeras horas y me disponía ir a la cafetería pero no sin antes hacer mi otra parte…

-Bella, ¿me harías el favor de continuar?

- ¿Cómo le fue a Jazz?

-de maravilla, ahora apúrate que faltan 5 minutos para salir afuera

-ok adiós

5 minutos después sonó el timbre y me fui a la cafetería, ya los chicos me esperaban allí, excepto una, enseguida me preocupe porque Bella ya debería de estar aquí…

- ¿Bella donde esta? –dije sentándome a un lado de Jazz

-dijo que iría al baño per… ¿Qué planean Alice? –dijo Edward por segunda vez en el día no muy sonriente

-haciéndote la vida más fácil a ti y mas difícil a Tanya

- ¿QUE? –se levanto pero rápidamente llame a Jasper y él lo sentó

-sabemos lo que hacemos, ahora deja de preocuparte ¿quieres?

-si se meten en problemas le diré a Emmett

-sabes que Rosalie no te dejara –el bufo y yo sonreí, sabía que no podía contra ella

- ¿y tú qué?, ¿ahora estas en mi contra? –dijo mirando a Jasper

-tranquilo, estoy más de tu parte de lo que crees, te devuelvo el favor –Jazz le guiño un ojo y este se relajo, me perdía de algo…

- ¿de qué me perdí?

-de nada

-sabes que tarde o temprano me enterare Edward

-pues que sea tarde

-hola chicos –vi que Bella traía las manos empapadas de una goma color amarillento –fue difícil pero no imposible –dijo sonriente y con falta de aire

- ¿Por qué demoraste?, ¿te vio? –dije casi sin aliento

-no, pero casi, es que tenía que ver cómo reaccionaba y esta chillando pegada a su casillero

Ambas soltamos carcajadas muy sonoras y medio salón nos veía. Jazz se llevo a Bella para quitarle la goma y volvimos de nuevo a nuestros salones, esto aun no acababa.

*****

**BELLA POV**

-gracias Jazz, que haría sin ustedes

-de nada linda, aparte Tanya nunca me callo bien así que

-entiendo, entiendo, mmm le falta la pintura a Alice y a ti cerrar las llaves de los lavabos hasta que ella toque la piscina y…

-Bella te estás pareciendo a Alice

- ¿enserio? –Dije riendo –oh por Dios dime que no es así

-sí, con una me basta –el sonrió, se parecía mucho a Rose

-vale

-tranquila ya me lo sé, mejor vete a clases

-lo hare

Salí de los baños y me fui directo a mi clase.

Se terminaron y me dispuse a salir, estábamos llegando a la salida cuando se oyó un grito, cayo, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el casillero y Tanya estaba toda mojada con pintura morada, fue lo mejor que vi, rápidamente saque mi cámara y tome una foto y luego empecé a grabar, mucho me imitaron y estaban muertos de la risa

-TU, INSOLENTE, PEQUEÑA DEMONIO, IMBECIL ROBA NOVIOS

-CALLATE MORADA –guarde mi cámara y me dispuse a irme pero ella me agarro por el brazo, dañando mi manga, inmediatamente la solté y ella casi cae al suelo –no me toques, te dije que no respondía

- ¿ah sí?, ¿qué me harás?

-algo que no te gustara –dije y ella volvió abalanzarse encima de mí, caímos al suelo y forcejeamos por unos momentos hasta que no pude más y sentí como el aire me empezaba a faltar… pero que mala peleadora era…

-¡BAJE LA MANO INMEDIATAMENTE SEÑORITA PHELS Y VAYA CAMBIESE, ESA CLASE DE ESPECTACULOS AQUÍ, OH DIOS MIO –la señora Morgan había llegado, era la directora y rápidamente sentí como me quitaban a Tanya de encima y alguien me zampaba un inhalador a la boca, era Edward y el que había cogido a Tanya era Jazz, sentí como el color volvió a mí y le agradecí internamente a Edward por haber vuelto a mi vida.

- ¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza a ti y a Alice? –dijo enojado

-nada

-Bella, intento hacer algo pero me lo complicas

-no te entiendo

-no es el momento para hacerlo –lo mire raro y el solo me ayudo a colocarme de pie, estaba totalmente absorta, ¿Qué quería decirme?, pero no pude cavilar mas, estábamos los dos solos y pronto de oyó otro grito y luego unos pasos hacia afuera, yo simplemente sonreí y Edward de nuevo me miro raro, me agarro de la mano y salimos directo hacia fuera, la piscina quedaba al otro lado pero Edward no sabía de dónde provenía el grito, el plan había funciono, lo podía sentir, rápidamente nos dirigimos a las piscinas y allí estaba…metida en la más grande y la había colorado toda, inmediatamente esto se lleno de alumnos pero Edward y yo sentimos como nos jalaban por detrás sacándonos de la multitud…

-vámonos ahora mismo –soltó Alice histérica

-pero…

-nada vámonos

Sin más Edward me llevo al volvo y ella se fue con Jazz.

*****

- ¿estás bien? –me susurro Edward al lado de mi cama, decidió quedarse porque planeaba hacer algo, pues fue eso lo que me dijo y Alice provecho para quedarse con Jazz

-mejor que nunca, pero me hubiera gustado tomarle fotos

-Bella…

-lo siento, me emocione

-no conocía esa parte de ti –sonreí y el siguió –a decir verdad no conocía muchas cosas de ti

- ¿a qué te refieres? –me senté en la cama y el hizo lo mismo

-a nada

-Edward… -me puso un dedo entre mis labios y me había callado automáticamente, las mariposas y los choques eléctricos volvieron, creo que la malicia me había permitido momentos cuerdos cuando estaba delante de él pero ahora había desaparecido y la vergüenza ocupo su lugar, las mejillas se sonrojaron y el solo pudo suspirar, como preparado para decirme algo… ¿acaso me pediría explicaciones de lo ocurrido?

-Bella, es un poco complicado, pero no difícil decírtelo, es nuevo para mí…

-se mas explicito por favor

-me gustas –me miro a los ojos y había sostenido mi mentón para que no le desviara la mirada –más de lo que yo he podido pensar, esto que siento me supera, puedo asegurar, arriesgar si es necesario, óyeme lo que tengo que decirte y préstame atención porque recordaras cada frase de este instante por el resto de tus días, -mi cara, no pude reconocerla pero estaba segura que era de perplejidad, ¿acaso era verdad lo que escuchaba? –cultive mi amor en secreto, para cuando el día de entregártelo llegue… y ese día ha llegado, hace mucho que eres mi mundo, mi sueño…tu eres mi vida ahora, lo que he callado durante todos estos años es mi elocuente declaración de amor…

Pude sentir como retiraba los dedos de mi mentón pero rápidamente se los cogí y el los apretó suavemente, sin más me beso, demasiado diferente de aquella vez pero se separo al sentir que no respiraba, no quería que hiciera eso de nuevo…

-yo… yo –gruñí ¿acaso no podía decirle que si y ya?

-no me respondas si no quieres ahora

-no, ¿es que no lo vez?

- ¿ver qué?

-Edward te amo, más que a mi vida, siempre te he amado, pero no pensé que te fueras a fijar en mí, a veces pensaba que tú me dejabas estar contigo por compasión y eso me lastimaba, pero siempre te ame, como fuiste y como eres, por dentro y por fuera, siempre te ame –termine casi en gemidos recordando toda clase de momentos juntos, el volvió a besarme y esta vez fue desmedido, sin nada de censura, apasionado, lleno de amor y mucha…_mucha lujuria, _le intentaba desabrochar los botones de su camisa pero era demasiado, no podía con varias cosas a la vez, respirar y besar, era lo mejor, el solo se encargo de él y de mi. Pronto estábamos semi desnudos, yo estaba con una simple tanga y él en un bóxer, sentir mi pecho con el de él fue la mejor sensación que sentí, bajaba lentamente por mi cuello besándolo parte por parte, eso simplemente soltaba de mi boca gemidos, en un momento ya no tuve nada, ni el tampoco, me cargo y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

- ¿a dónde vas Edward?

-no puedo arriesgar a mi novia, a que se ahogue en nuestra primera noche

Volvió a callarme con uno de sus besos y abrió la llave soltado toda el agua tibia, _otra buena sensación, _me coloco contra la pared y me beso fuertemente, yo le mordí el labio inferior y el volvió a bajar, todo estaba realmente mojado, su cabello estaba sedoso entre mis temblorosos dedos, amaba cada sensación provocada por su cuerpo y sus labios y ahora estábamos sentados en la tina, donde la había sentido más caliente que nunca, y todo empezó allí…

Mis gemidos, y los suyos eran un solo compas con cada vaivén de nuestros movimientos, sentía como cada vez iba llegado y mis gemidos eran casi gritos, a lo que él me besa de nuevo y fue allí donde toque el cielo…

-te amo –me susurro

-siempre te ame –dije apoyada en su hombro, casi sin aliento besando cada parte del, cuanto podía…_hasta que quede dormida…_

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA que super tengo mas lectoras¡¡¡ y vale creo que hasta ahora e visto a un solo lector hombre y es mi amorecito y lindo amigo jorge.. (mira ya estas aca) gracias por leerme lindo, si hubiera sabido q t gustaban los fics t lo hubiera mandado desde el principio...**

ustedes se toman el tiempo de leerme yo el tiempo de escribir y darle las gracias:

**sergi: mosha no mas leiste el primer cap..lee el resto¡¡**

**kokoro: grax por tus comenst bella claro que tanya es una bruja us..como me gusto hacerle esto**

**Analu: tenes todo el derecho, oye bn TODO EL DERECHO DE MATAR A LA ZORRA DE TANYA *.***

**megamic: grax por leer .-. eh aki otro cap +.+**

**miadharu: creo q le di mas q un poco de dolor a **_esa jaja disfrutalo_

**sakura: ahaha gracias bella me agrada q me alimente (reviews) ahaha y nada de pobre bella ella sabra defenderse solo q apuño limpio no :S**

**lore: GRACIAS¡¡¡ aki otro cap...**

**carmen: mira q ya Bella se defendio¡¡¡¡ super no?..seee**

**bueno MIL BESOS A TODAS Y A JORGE . por leerme, son lo maximo¡¡¡ PRONTO MAS CAP**


	10. yo ya gane la guerra

**DISCLAIMER: algunos personajes y la historia mia el resto de mi adorada meyer...*.***

**quisiera q oigan esta cancion con un pedazo de la lectura se llama untouched - the veronicas la ponen donde vean el TANYA POV...besos**

* * *

**Yo ya gane la guerra**

**EDWARD POV**

Había sido la noche más placentera y hermosa a la vez de toda mi existencia, Bella había sido mía y lo seguiría siendo mientras estuviera con vida, mientras ella me quisiera a su lado, yo estaría. Subía con el desayuno en una bandeja, ya que aun permanecía dormida, entre despacio y si…_aun estaba dormida, _vaya tendría que tener cuidado con nuestro próximo encuentro nocturno, ella se cansaba muy rápido, tanto que había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

Deje el desayuno a un lado y me acerque a ella, parecía un poco inquieta entonces me dispuse a levantarla cuando oí mi nombre…

-Edward… -susurro en medio de un gemido y luego nada –Edward te amo

-yo también te amo –susurre en su oído provocando que se despertara, ella se sonrojo de manera irrevocable y luego me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo –buenos días dormilona

- ¿fue verdad? –fruncí el seño, ¿a qué se refería? –quiero decir, si estuvimos juntos, ¿nada fue un sueño?

-ah –solo pude articular para sonreír –nada fue un sueño mi Bella

Desprevenidamente ella se levanto y se sentó en mis piernas dándome un beso, de la sorpresa y la emoción no supe cómo reaccionar pero luego la fui abrazando más y más, hasta que sentí sus leves jadeos, entonces la separe despacio y suave, apoyando nuestras frentes una a la otra…

-no quiero perderte –me susurro después de haber calmado su respiración

-y no me perderás

-pensé que todo había sido un sueño Edward, el mejor de mis sueños

-no fue un sueño, fue real Bella, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí y no dejare que te separen de mi, ni siquiera Tanya te llega a los talones –ella sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso, yo la senté de nuevo en la cama y le di el desayuno –pensé que aun estabas dormida y bueno mejor lo traje, aun tenemos tiempo son las 6 en punto

-gracias

*****

-casi que no llegan ¿no? –Alice parecía más niña que nunca y a pesar de que sabia porque estaba feliz, no aguantaba decirle lo que pasaba entre Bella y yo

-pero ya estamos aquí, así que cálmate –le dije mas para mí que para ella

-bueno no quiero esperar toda la mañana así que me cuentan que está pasando entre ustedes, AHORA…

-ya va –dijo Bella que me miro y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella me apretó la mano y fue mi señal, la bese en los labios como nunca, cuando me separe, Bella estaba considerablemente roja y Alice y Jazz estaban boquiabierto, esa era nuestra manera de decirles que ya éramos novios, para evitar la palabrería pero parece que no fue suficiente para Alice

-ISABELLA SWAN, ME CONTARAS AHORA MISMO COMO PASO –grito está dando saltitos de emoción

-para Alice, ¿no bastan las imágenes?

-¡NO! –volvió a gritar

-entonces conténtate por el resto de la mañana con eso, después de clases hablamos

-que aguafiestas eres – Jasper y yo solo sonreíamos de la plática entre ellas, como si no estuviéramos allí

-por si no te has dado cuenta, nos están mirando desde que Edward y yo nos besamos y adivina quien más mira –al decir esto último Bella, la miramos a ella para que nos indicara y nos giramos hacia donde nos llevaba su mirada, era Tanya y más atrás Mike, ambos tenían el rostro crispado…

-pensé que esto ya había acabado, pero ahora se duplico el problema –dijo Jazz un poco… _¿enojado?_

-pero no hay tiempo para eso –soltó Alice –hay que ir de compras Bella

-oh no, al trauma no, ya tienes a Jasper, ¿acaso el no cuenta? –dijo Bella con rostro angustioso

-ah no, yo ya fui el martes, te toca

-y yo el miércoles Bella, lastimosamente te toca

- ¡¿POR QUE?! –grito pidiendo explicación y Alice suspiro

-Bella dentro de una semana es el baile _hielo y frio, _y sabes te vistes de blanco, rojo o dorado

-pero yo nunca eh ido a eso Alice, sabes que no me…

- ¿lo harías por me? –le dije susurrándole en el odio, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y me mirara enojada –por favor…

-está bien –dijo cruzándose de brazos –pero…

-pero nada, sabes que contigo siempre tendré carta blanca, quieras o no

- vamos –inste a Bella y le di mi mano, ella la apretó tan fuerte que sentí como hacia presión mi sangre, tuve que besarle el cuello para que se calmara y funciono

-sabes que te espera un castigo, ¿no? –me susurro antes de llegar a su aula

-lose –la bese esta vez en los labios y entro roja al salón, mientras yo me dirigía al mío pero no tuve mucha suerte ya que me encontré al estúpido de Mike y parecía resuelto a detenerse delante de mí.

-tengo prisa, si no te importa…

-si me importa y mucho, has tocado a mi Bella

-cállate, que ella no es de tu propiedad

-Oh sí que lo es y ni creas que te dejare el camino tan fácil

-ya lo veremos –Salí rápido de allí entrando a mi clase, vamos a ver quién iba aguantar más…el _león o el gato…_

_*****_

**TANYA POV (N/A: aki va la song)**

Así que esta estaba decidida a quitarme del camino a como fuera lugar… yo también se jugar sucio y lo iba demostrar, estuve toda la tarde de clases planeando como iba a ser mi definitiva venganza, las clases transcurrieron como nunca, sin problemas, hasta que al final todos salieron y me dirigí hacia los baños, que sorpresa la mosquita muerta se encontraba sola e indefensa en aquel solitario lugar, ella noto mi presencia y se dispuso a salir pero rápidamente le di contra la cara y ella cayo inconsciente, me las pagaría muy caro.

La lleve a rastras hasta la piscina y la deje en el borde, hasta que fue recobrando el sentido, se fue palmeando la cara y soltó un grito de horror al ver cómo le salía sangre de su mugrosa nariz, me acerque a ella sin ningún gramo de remordimiento le volví a pegar y la tire al agua, me fui rápidamente de allí, así me la quitaría de encima _por siempre_…

*****

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en la puerta del baño esperándola aun, pero se tardaba demasiado, vi como Alice y Fiona corrían desesperadas hacia mí y acorte el paso yendo hacia ellas, Fiona estaba llorando y Alice luchaba por no hacerlo.

-¡BELLA!

- ¿QUE PASO CON ELLA? –fue lo único que pude articular

-EN LA PISCINA, CORRE –grito Alice, pero no reaccionaba –TANYA LE HA PEGADO Y LA TIRO A LA PISCINA, SE PUEDE AHOGAR PORQUE ESTA INCONCIENTE ¡¡CORRE!!

Acto seguido mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia, la piscina aun así estaba lejos, lejos por el amor de mi vida, Bella no me podía dejar ahora, no cuando más la amaba, Tanya era la peor persona que conocí y que me arrepiento por haber conocido, esto jamás se lo perdonaría, ¡ERA UNA ARPIA!, gire bruscamente, tropezando contra algunos estudiantes pero no me importo, era la carrera contra la muerte y el premio: BELLA, resbale pero no preste atención al dolor repentino que tuve en el tobillo y al fin llegue, la imagen que tuve fue suficiente para tirarme a la piscina que ya se empezaba a llenar, todo fue borroso por un momento y luego la vi, estaba boca arriba y un hilo de sangre pendía de su boca, me acerque lo más rápido que pude y no sé si fue el agua pero la veía más azul que nunca, nade hacia arriba, cosa que sentí lejos, esta piscina era de 10 metros de profundidad, lo suficiente para matar a alguien inexperto.

Al salir, pude sentir como alguien la cogía y la colocaba boca arriba en el suelo, yo Salí rápidamente y le tape la nariz para darle aire…nada, volví a dar aire y esta vez presionando su tórax… _vamos Bella, no me dejes por favor, te necesito, _volví a darle aire y a presionar su tórax e inesperadamente empezó a toser y a escupir agua, fue la mejor sensación que sentí en el día, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, rápidamente la ayude a voltearse para que fuera más fácil su salida de agua y pudiera respirar, saque el inhalador de mi bolsillo y se lo metí cuidadosamente a la boca dándole tres presiones…

- ¿Bella estás bien? –susurre muy cerca de ella, ella buscaba mi mirada pero veía que no la encontraba

-veo todo borroso –dijo apenas audible

-te sacare de aquí –la cargue y la apoye entre mi pecho, se notaba el cansancio en su mirada, aunque había cerrado los ojos pensé que se había dormido

-será mejor que vayamos a un hospital Edward –dijo Alice entre sollozos

-no iré a ningún lado –dijo Bella aun con los ojos cerrados –primero loca

-ya lo estas si crees que no te llevaremos –dije también en un susurro

-Bella estuviste en el agua inconsciente por más de un minuto –dijo Jazz más cerca

Nos metimos en mi auto pero le di las llaves a Jasper para que condujera, si podía aferrarme tanto a la vida de Bella, esta vez no sería en vano.

*****

**ALICE POV**

**-**Edward, quieres venir un momento por favor –llame a mi hermano que estaba sentado con un vaso de café y con el rostro levemente demacrado

- ¿ahora qué pasa Alice? –dijo cansino

-Emmett y Rose montaran una denuncia contra Tanya y una orden de caución

-pues me alegro

-eso no es todo

-¿Qué?, ¿no me digas que se ha volado? –Dijo rodando los ojos pero yo solo asentí, en realidad eso era -¿es enserio?

-lo es y ya deja de estar así que me fastidias

-lo siento

-Edward tenemos que cuidar a Bella, ya no la podemos dejar sola. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo frágil que es?

-sí y gracias –Edward me abrazo pero luego fue interrumpido por el doctor que atendía a Bella

-familiares de ¿Isabella Swan?

-yo –dijo Emmett y todos nos acercamos al doctor

-la paciente ya está fuera de peligro, no tiene nada, ya le hicimos un tac, una resonancia y todo está bajo control, le daremos de alta en cuanto termine de firmar unos papeles pero les sugiero que no juegue así en piscina, los pulmones de Bella no son lo ultimo y por favor, mucho hielo, tiene la nariz un poco hinchada pero con hielo de le arreglara.

-gracias –dijimos todos

- ¿podemos verla? –dijo Edward

-sí, pero solo una persona

-ve Edward –le inste –ella querrá verte –el asintió y entro

Yo me quede con Jazz, fue lo más espantoso que vi en mi vida, casi una muerte, una ya prevista…anunciada, menos mal y no volvería a pasar, no sobre mi cadáver…

* * *

**APUESTO LES ENCANTO¡¡¡¡??? AHH YO CREO Q SI...lo q vienees pura accion y aunq el marcador va Bella 2 -Tanya 2 adivinen quien gana??? ahh ya saben mejor ni digan...**

**gracias a las nuevas lecotras q cada vez veo mas.**

**esto,...los links q estan en mi perfil son los trajes q usaran cada uno en el baile FRIO Y HIELO**

**besos, pronto mas cap...un poco mas largo es qno quiero q se me vaya la inspiracion...chau**

**la song es buena para la ultima parte **

**AUNQUE A ESTE CAP AUN LE FALTAN SUS BUENOS CAPS PARA Q SE ACABE YA TENGO PENSDO CUAL SERA MI OTRA HISTORIA Y ESTOY SEGURA Y LES GUSTARA...aun no le tengo nombre pero ya tengo la historia formada d principio a fin en mi cabeza... chau**

**ahah xoxo**

_y fue asi como el leon se enamoro de la oveja..._


	11. invierno

**DISCLAIMER:personajes de meyer XD...**

**

* * *

**

**Invierno **

**BELLA POV**

Estaba medio dormida en el cuarto del hospital, había pasado 1 un día más después de hacerme los exámenes y Edward se había quedado a mi lado, ¿acaso el sabia cuanto lo amaba?, tal vez si, lo amaba con toda mi alma y aunque alguien ya nos intento separar eso no impidió que siguiéramos juntos, y yo estaba feliz, feliz de poder tenerlo a mi lado, y hubiera dado hasta mi alma si fuera necesario para estar con él siempre. De pronto una voz interrumpió mis fantasías, _era el_…

- ¿ya despertaste?

-aun no –dije con los ojos cerrados y sentí como presionaba sus labios contra los míos –vaya, no quiero saber si te enteras que he despertado.

-tonta Bella –me beso la frente y luego poso su mirada muy cerca de mí…_peligrosamente cerca- _ya nos vamos, ¿estás lista?

-más que nunca –me quite rápidamente las sabanas y el ayudo a levantarme. Me cambie y luego salimos hacia su volvo…

-Edward – me voltee hacia él, estaba realmente callado, note como se tenso y giro un momento para verme antes de mirar de nuevo por la carretera - ¿pasa algo?

-no, ¿Por qué debería?

-no lose, no has dicho nada en todo el camino

-nada, no es nada…

-Edward…

-Tanya ha escapado… -yo me quede en shock, ¿COMO QUE ESCAPADO?, pensé que estaría ya encerrada y disfrutando de lo lindo, ¿Por qué dejaron irse?, el mundo me odia, inconscientemente coloque mis manos en la cara pero luego sentí una mano tibia retirarme una mano… -¿estás llorando?

- ¿yo?...eh…pero que… -en efecto las lagrimas traicioneras salieron a la luz y rápidamente me las limpie, simplemente no concebía eso, no podía…

-Bella todo estará bien, no te pasara nada, no nos pasara nada

-Edward –por desgracia para mi voz sonó quebrantable y por desgracia para él, no logro convencerme, pero aparente lo mejor que pude, el no tenia por que sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido, no mas por mi culpa…

**TANYA POV**

Estaba completamente gastada, habían pasado unos 7 días mas o menos, perdí la cuenta de cuánto llevaba perdida en este miserable bosque, había cogido un vuelo directo a forks pero el dinero no me alcanzo para pagar un hospedaje decente, tuve que vagar como una vil y repugnante vagabunda buscando comida, estaba hambrienta, sucia y cansada, así que me resigne a buscar más frutas, de pronto vi unas moras, eran pequeñas pero no me importo, abrí el puño y cogí cuanto pude embutiéndomelo todo, y todo paso demasiado rápido, sentí un inmenso escozor en la garganta y luego algo me picaba por dentro, no me dejaba respirar hasta que caí de espaldas al suelo intentando respirar, apretaba la tierra, hacia cuanto podía pero no respiraba bien y luego oí unas voces muy lejos, bien, llego mi salvación…

-TE LO DIJE QUE CAERIAN

-cálmate Jessica, solo falta oler… -dijo una voz masculina, muy seductora

-hay Damián… -sentí como los bellos de mi piel se erizaban y un miedo aterrador me embargo –oye esta carne está fresca –note como en mis intentos por respirar una castaña se había acercado hacia mí de forma sobre humana acompañada por el hombre, tenían un belleza sobrenatural, y lo poco que olí, olían extremadamente delicioso…

-después de todo tenias razón –dijo Damián acercándose a mí, tenia impulsos de correr pero casi imposible que me moviera de allí con lo paralizada que estaba

-ya dale que tengo hambre –dijo cansina Jessica, e inmediatamente uno me cogió por el brazo y otro por el cuello, fue lo peor que sentí, estaba aterrorizada, me chupaban la sangre pero luego fue un calor que recorría cada partícula de mi piel, ellos se alejaron y yo me quede tirada en el suelo, fue el peor infierno de mi vida…

*****

**DIA DEL BAILE: **_frio y hielo(_**N/A: pueden ver los trajes de cada uno en mi perfil)**

-Bella te espero abajo en 5 minutos, ni más ni menos

-ya Alice, es un baile

-vale

Ella salió dejándome sola con un vestido rojo y escotado, era hermoso, ya estaba peinada y maquillada así que el vestido no sería problema colocármelo, pero eso no me mantenía tranquila, cada vez sentía como si algo realmente grave fuera a suceder, y estaba aterrada de que fuera, casi no podía disimular mi intranquilidad con la que fingía que era por el baile, y en parte no era mentira, odiaba ir de baile, me bastaba con mis pies y el asfalto…

Baje con todo el cuidado que pude por las escaleras, y todos estaban ya abajo, Rose tenía un corto vestido amarillo opaco con negro, se veía realmente hermosa, más de lo que ya era, y Alice que no la había visto con el vestido blanco, tenía una gran raja en la pierna, era sexy y escotado y los tres chicos tenían el mismo traje, pero se veían espectaculares…

-valió la pena la demora hermanita –hablo el fortachón de mi hermano Emmett

-claro que la valió tonto –dijo Rosalie sonriéndome

-esta hermosa –me dijo Edward más cerca de él y no pude evitar sonrojarme

-gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás

-mmm… tendré cuidado contra cualquier vampiro que haya por allí –ambos reímos bajito haciendo que Alice nos mirara raro pero le resto importancia. Nos montamos en nuestros respectivos autos y todos salieron en fila a toda velocidad…

**ALICE POV**

Algo me decía que Bella no estaba así solo por el baile, yo también notaba esa inseguridad desde que salió del hospital y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo que pensaba fuera incorrecto.

-vamos cielo –me tendió Jazz la mano y yo la tome, cuando Salí del auto los otros dos estacionaron y salieron.

- ¿vamos Alice? –dijo Rose

-si, adelántense, voy en un momento

-yo me quedo contigo, esto está solo

-está bien –me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso

- ¿pasa algo Al? –Jazz me miro preocupado, sentía su preocupación por mí, era casi palpable

-creo que sí, no sé, siento todo muy raro, sabes que no soy una loca…

-para nada, ¿Por qué pensaría eso? –el me rodeo la cintura y yo su cuello, acariciándole la nuca

- ¿me creerías si te dijera que algo malo podría pasar? –lo mire directa y el nunca me torció la mirada

- ¿entonces también crees que algo malo pueda pasar?

- ¿Cómo?

-Alice, he notado tus estados anímicos y no estás tan risueña como antes, créeme soy sensible a eso

-oh Jazz… -sentí un frio en mi espalda y una brisa rápida nos desordeno el cabello a ambos, no pude evitar estremecerme, Jazz me miro horrorizado pero miraba era hacia tras mío, cuando me gire para ver que era, había una Tanya pálida, ojos negros como la sangre y unos colmillos afilados, de mi salió un grito ahogado y luego ella se nos abalanzo encima… mordiéndonos, fue una sensación sofocante quemaba demasiado y me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo, sobre tierra y solo podía tantear con la mano y en efecto hay estaba Jazz al parecer tenia lo mismo que yo, porque cada segundo tenia espasmos y me apretaba fuertemente la mano, no podíamos hablar pero era seguro que esa cosa que nos mordió quería hacernos sufrir…y lo estaba logrando, pero no por ,mucho tiempo, si es que esto se acabaría algún día…

*****

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward, creo que Alice y Jazz se están demorando mucho, iré a buscarlos ¿vale?

-claro Emmett –dije aun sosteniendo a Bella que parecía más nerviosa que nunca y yo empezaba a impacientarme, Emmett se alejo pero inesperadamente se acerco Mike, vestido igual de blanco…

-buenas noches, ¿me permites esta pieza Bella? – él le tendió la mano pero ella no

-lo siento, no quiero ser descortés pero prefiero bailar solo con Edward

- con un demonio Bella ¿acaso no puedes Bailar conmigo?

-recuerda que tienes orden de restricción, así que aléjate –dije, notando cambios en el, tenía la piel mas pálida y los ojos casi negros… eran más cafés oscuros y se alejaba en paso agraciado, no muy común en el…

-Edward tengo sed… -dijo Bella mirándome

-ya te traigo algo –la deje sentada en una mesa para dos y me fui a buscar un poco de ponche, al otro lado del gimnasio, ¿Por qué ahora faltaban Emmett y Rose?, no lo supe pero de repente todo se apago y quedando a oscuras llamaba a Bella, la cual no me respondía…

Intente correr pero algo me detuvo, me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y luego sentía como me llevaban ágilmente hacia fuera, me tiraron al suelo, todo lleno de tierra y sentí como se prendían de mi cuello, succionando cuanto pudiesen, lentamente quede en un sopor que no supe si era interno o externo, era caliente y doloroso, ardía por do quier… lenta y simplemente el dolor se hacía cada vez más soportable…hasta luego sentir nada.

********

**UN AÑO DESPUES…**

**BELLA POV**

-estaba sentada en el sillón de mi nueva casa, tratando de leer pero ya había repasado más de 3 veces la misma línea y aun no pasaba de allí, era difícil concentrarme, a pesar de estar totalmente sola, me mude a forks, después de que pasaran tragedias inexplicables, después de haber estado con el amor de mi vida, después de creer que era feliz… había vuelto a mi pueblo natal, donde tenía una casa que habíamos heredado Emmett y yo_… Emmett… _todo se me hacia terriblemente difícil, luego que desaparecieran, mi estado se convirtió el de un zombi, comía por inercia, hacia lo que debía por mero cosa de que hacer, aquellos amigos de mi infancia ya no estaban, era otra generación que no conocía por lo tanto no tenía amigos, era la bicho raro de mi antigua y pequeña escuela, y pensar que no volvería a pasar por todo esto, _que ironía._

Trabajaba en una biblioteca de ayudante, la biblioteca era de una compañera de clases, una chica llamada Ángela, ella había sido la única que se quedo en este pueblo alienígena, la que me recibió como si fuera un vieja e íntima amiga, la única persona que por así decirlo se convirtió en mi ángel guardián, procuraba que comiera, que durmiera, ya que descubrió mis noches de desvelo por unas inmensas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, hasta q sonriera, como si fuera posible, la vida se me había ido, había perdido mi propio ser, había llorado tanto que sentía como si una lagrima no pudiera salir más, estaba seca, hasta que comprendí que no había por mas nadie que llorar, el destino hablo y cumplió, yo estaría sola y sin peligro alguno porque cuando alguien que amo estaba cerca corría peligro… tanto que empecé a temer por Ángela, ya que de algún modo la quería.

-por favor Bells, es un día hermoso, vamos sal

-no Ángela, gracias enserio pero estoy bien, prefiero quedarme en casa, mañana hay que madrugar y creo que me faltan algunos deberes

-contigo no hay poder humano

-no lo hay –conteste

-está bien, nos vemos mañana

-adiós –conteste y luego colgué

Había decidido mejor acostarme sobre una sabana en el patio y recibir un poco de sol, era tan cálido volver a sentirlo, que simplemente me quede dormida.

Sentí un aire frio y el sereno de la noche darme de lleno en la cara, no me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche, mire el reloj y marcaban las 6, me senté en la sabana y tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba, mire hacia el bosque que daba al frente de mi casa y no vi nada, cogí la sabana y entre rápidamente, había tenido el mejor sueño de todos, pero era más imposible que nunca… como si yo fuera hacer _vampira alguna vez_…

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA como me agrada tenerlos d lectores... bueno tengo q explicarles que hice... aki termina este fic...q no panda el cunico no los dejare asi con esa intriga...pero HABRA SECUELA...ahh sii hare otro fic q siga a este y los hare felizes...pero no me odien por fis... los trajes del baile estan en mi perfil... y aparte d la secuela q ya la tengo en mi cabeza...tengo otra historia pero no la hare hasta terminar esta...besotes a todas y todo *.* LOS AMO Y SIGAN LEYENDOME....**


	12. aviso autora

HOLA MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS... HE NOTADO QUE NO TENGO REVIEWS U.U nose si sepan que ya escribi la secuela de este fic pero ya lo hice se llama **nueva vida** y esta en mi perfil... a las que se han suscrito a los story alert de este fic, pues ya lo termine, espero se lean este nuevo... promete ser bueno y bueno cuando termine este (**_que no seran muxos caps)_** tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza que al final d nueva vida les expondre haber con cual quieren que empieze,... sin mas mis mil besos y abrazos al estilo Alice...

sean bienvenidos a mi magico mundo ... los quiero


End file.
